Al Infierno y de Regreso
by flayjunior15
Summary: Kazama Shin, ex piloto del Área 88, decide regresar al infierno que se ha convertido la nación del medio oriente de Asran, sumida en una cruenta guerra civil, para ayudar a sus amigos del Área 88 a escapar. ¿Podrá Shin lograr su cometido y pelear contra sus propios demonios internos que le obligan a elegir entre regresar con su amada o decantarse por el olor de sangre y pólvora?


**AL INFIERNO Y DE REGRESO**

_**15 de agosto de 1986**_

_**Medio oriente, Reino de Asran**_

_Luego de que las fuerzas anti gubernamentales las cuales buscaban la caída del régimen del gobierno de Asran lideradas por Abdael, uno de los hijos del antiguamente fallecido rey de Asran el cual había dejado a cargo a su hijo menor Zak como sucesor del trono de Rey de Asran. _

_Humillado por esta decisión, Abdael se convirtió en líder de una fuerza rebelde contra el gobierno de su hermano ahora Rey de Asran Zak. Después de varios años de lucha implacable que azolaron la pobre nación del medio oriente y apoyado por países comunistas los cuales querían meter mano al negocio del petróleo de esa nación, finalmente Abdael luego de haber llegado hasta la capital del reino y atacarla obligando a su hermano a huir y buscar refugio en Francia mientras él se habría paso hasta el palacio donde tomaría posesión junto a su nuevo gobierno apoyado por los comunistas_

_Varias batallas distintas se libraban en toda la nación, entre los que aún eran leales al antiguo régimen del Rey Zak y los rebeldes que apoyaban a su hermano mayor. Algunos luchaban por ideales afines a la nación y a la tierra donde nacieron y donde morirán dando su último respiro no sin antes luchar. Pero otros continuaban luchando por motivos meramente económicos, tal era el caso de los mercenarios llamados a luchar de varias partes del mundo por una recompensa de dinero si luchaban por el bando el cual les pagara mejor. _

_Por ende que en algunas áreas en ese vasto país fueran construidos puestos y bases militares para los mercenarios que se instalaban allí. Algunos eran buenos soldados que mostraban su destreza de otras luchas pasadas en el campo de batalla derramando sangre y disparando sus armas. Otros eran buenos conduciendo tanques y manejando otros objetos como lanza misiles a corta y larga distancia y otros aparatos mecánicos como de radar o rastreo, y los últimos eran los que tenían un alto desempeño en el aire surcando los cielos, los pilotos de guerra. Era este el caso de la base más famosa por tener los considerandos mejores pilotos de aviones de guerra del lugar, la llamada Área 88._

_Hasta hace poco esta hacia parte del grupo mercenario contratado por las fuerzas gubernamentales del Rey Zak en pro de la protección y defensa del reino de Asran, pero debido a la huida del rey hacia Francia para pedir asilo político debido a la entrada de las fuerzas rebeldes a la capital, prediciéndose un futuro derrocamiento del antiguo mandato real e instaurándose esa misma noche del 15 de agosto de 1986 el nuevo régimen gubernamental a mando del nuevo rey Abdael con apoyo comunista. _

_Las fuerzas mercenarias que quedaban apoyando al antiguo régimen escaparon del reino como podían por cualquier medio disponible ya que quedarse en el mismo era sentencia de muerte segura, debido a ser fuerzas extranjeras no apatriadas al reino de Asran, no había razón para mantenerlos como prisioneros de guerra como a la fuerza militar regular del reino que bien podrían reincorporarse a las filas del nuevo gobierno una vez se definiera su situación política y militar dentro del mismo y se comprometiera su lealtad al nuevo gobierno. Es por eso que ese mismo día, antes de caída la noche donde el antiguo régimen caería y uno nuevo se instauraría, las ultimas fuerzas de ataque que apoyaban al viejo gobierno, tanto tropas regulares como mercenarias daban su último aliento en lo que serían su última batalla ya perdida. _

_Entre estas mismas fuerzas estaba la del Área 88, la cual sus pilotos abandonaban la base de manera definitiva, siendo guiados por su actual líder, Saki Vashtal. Miembro de la familia real del reino de Asran, también teniente coronel de las fuerzas área militares de Asran y comandante en jefe del grupo de mercenarios de la legión extranjera en el Área 88. Ya no quedaba nada en aquel reino que ahora caía para Saki, su padre, el cual era el líder rebelde que ahora tomaba el poder del país, sin duda lo encarcelaría o ejecutaría por traición a la patria según las leyes del nuevo gobierno, y por haberlo traicionado a él. Lo único que le quedaba era volar su avión de combate, un jet de combate de modelo __**KFIR **__israelí, para pelear la que sería su última batalla por el país, mientras dictaba sus últimas órdenes a sus mercenarios que huyeran lejos mientras él los distraía. Ya que no había dinero ni nada con que pagarles a ellos, no nos los obligaría a luchar una batalla perdida contra un enemigo numeroso de aviones __**MIG 17 pm **__soviéticos y algunos __**MIG 27D, **__pilotados por las fuerzas rebeldes que ascendían a más de 40 aviones contra los pocos mercenarios que quedaban. Cuando el único objetivo de ellos era tomarse la base del Área 88 y capturarlo a él. _

_Increíblemente, cuando daba la vuelta después del primer ataque frontal, los demás mercenarios que quedaban se dieron la vuelta también para apoyarlo, lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa, algunos alegaron que querían ver el último enfrentamiento de su comandante antes de caer, otros que no tenían otro lugar al cual volver y se quedarían a hacer lo que sabían hacer y era pelear, y otros no les importaba el dinero más que disfrutar de un gran combate donde se jugaba la vida, asi como siempre habían hecho desde que eran militares. Sin decir más, Saki insto a los "estúpidos" como los llamaba a seguirlo si no apreciaban sus vidas y el dinero, y ambas fuerzas conflagraron en una gran combate aéreo donde se mostró lo mejor de ambos bandos. Aunque muchos de ambos bandos cayeron en el proceso. _

_En especial del bando de Saki, y solo quedaron pocos y pronto quedarían acorralados por los numerosos aviones enemigos que aún había. Parecía que pronto su fin le vendría encima, pero sin saberlo, alguien más acudía en su ayuda, alguien más que había abandonado el Área 88 antes de la lucha y regresaba a prestar apoyo a los que el considero por tanto tiempo sus compañeros y amigos mientras vivió en ese infierno en medio del caliente desierto del medio oriente y al cual irónicamente volvía pese a que bien pudo no hacerlo y quedarse excluido lejos de aquella lucha muy desigual y tratar de vivir de nuevo una vida normal, pero no pudo hacerlo. _

_El nombre de esa persona que regresaba al país de Asran, era Shin Kazama. Pilotando un F 20 Tigershark. _

…_**.**_

"dirección 120…altitud 19000…velocidad del viento, 14 nudos…ruta, todo despejado…entrando al reino de Asran…bien entonces ¡vamos!" exclamaba la voz de un piloto de origen japonés mientras volaba un jet de combate modelo **F 20 Tigershark **estadounidense**, **el nombre del piloto era Shin Kazama.

El F 20 Tigershark voló en línea recta dejando una estela de un camino de humo blanco de sus potentes motores mientras seguía volando por el ahora Reino de Asran. Por la mente del piloto de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, pasaban distintos pensamientos. Como ¿Por qué había regresado? ¿De verdad valía la pena haber abandonado su recién recuperada libertad y la oportunidad de reencontrarse con el amor de su vida, Ryoko. Después de años con los cuales deseo volver a verla?

Muchas palabras de sus compañeros y amigos del Área 88 pasaron por su mente en ese momento, como la realidad que cuando uno se acostumbra al olor de la sangre y pólvora no puede escapar de él. Eso le había pasado a su amigo estadounidense Mickey Simón. Que después de haber servido honorablemente en la fuerza área de Estados Unidos en la guerra de Vietnam. Que después de acabado su servicio, había decidido regresar a la vida normal que tenía en Nueva York con su familia acaudalada y su flamante novia. Pero los traumas, pesadillas y adicciones que tuvo cuando era piloto de combate le pudieron más y nunca pudo acostumbrarse a su vida como civil, y al final él se había inscrito para servir en la guerra civil de Asran como una forma de escape y como una manera de hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, según sus propias palabras. Solo cuando estaba en la cabina de su avión de guerra era cuando el sentía una gran paz interior; algo que en un primer momento Shin no creyó pero ahora le daba cuánta razón.

Otro era el piloto de origen filipino Nguyen Van Com, más conocido por su sobrenombre "el tiburón de Tonkin Bay" y con quien se había enfrentado a su amigo Mickey varias veces en Vietnam pero ninguno había logrado derribar al otro e increíblemente años después eran compañeros en el Área 88. En un primer momento él no le cayó bien, sobre todo cuando había venido a increparlo cuando él había derribado a un compañero piloto suyo cuando fue cegado en combate y estando histérico había disparado a todas partes hasta a sus mismos compañeros, el como el jefe del escuadrón el cual lo comandaba tomo la decisión de derribarlo. También siempre le caía prepotente cuando le hablaba, y no le gustaba su sadismo cuando el disfrutaba de la matanza de pilotos enemigos incluso cuando salían expulsados de sus aviones desarmados, es como si fuera una bestia y no un ser humano. Aunque él se excusó que él había nacido en medio de la guerra por lo cual no podía acostumbrarse a nada más que no fuera el éxtasis de las batallas que fue lo primero que sintió en su nacimiento. Aun asi en últimas llego a respetarlo aun con sus desacuerdos y en más de un caso le había aconsejado sobre el infierno que era vivir eternamente arraigado a los combates y en las guerras aun cuando el ya no podía salir de eso, le deseaba que no le pasara igual que a él.

Realmente por dentro de el aún había dudas, y si no podía realmente abandonar esa sensación pesada de no poder volver a vivir una vida normal con el olor de la sangre y la pólvora en sus manos y en todo su cuerpo. Aun asi sabía que esa sensación no era lo único que le hacía regresar sino una poderosa razón la cual se había dado cuenta cuando estuvo en la cárcel y cuando apaleo a aquellos ladrones en parís, la capital de Francia.

La forma fue como había dejado el Área 88, luego de la despedida grupal de sus compañeros de combate, quienes lo escoltaron hasta salir de Asran y entrar en territorio extranjero mientras el escoltaba el avión del rey derrocado de Asran Zak, ellos lo acompañaron y después de unas breves volteretas en avión que incluían despedidas ellos se fueron. Ahí se dio cuenta que además de compañeros de combate, los cuales cada uno tenía una razón para combatir en una guerra ajena, eran también sus amigos con quien estuvo en las buenas y malas mientras vivían el día a día en ese infernal desierto en esa calurosa base de Asran llamada Área 88. Y a que a diferencia de su amigo o ex-amigo Satoru Kanzaki, quien vilmente lo traiciono haciéndole firmar estando el borracho un papel de admisión a las fuerzas extranjeras de Asran abriéndole las puertas a un infierno en vida. Gracias a eso conoció a sus compañeros con quienes peleo hombro con hombro en aquella guerra ajena a la suya.

Por ende que no pudiera evitar sentirse mal por creer que los había abandonado, aun cuando estaba seguro que ellos no pensaran eso, le debía mucho a Mickey, Greg, Saki y a tantos otros. Por ende que esta vez iba a hacer lo correcto o lo que pensaba que lo es, y era irse peleando del lugar, ayudando a escapar a sus compañeros de una muerte segura, era lo menos que podría hacer para sentirse mejor y quitarse esa incomoda sensación de sed que sentía desde que había llegado a parís, Francia.

Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando en su radar que componía una de sus dos pantallas multifunción monocromático y en su pantalla HUD, se avistaban cuatro puntos dirigiéndose hacia el en dirección noroeste a las cuatro en punto. Y al parecer no eran aliados.

"tch… maldición" dijo Shin entre dientes, estaba tan pensativo que no había visto venir a tiempo a esos cazas enemigos MIG 17, tenía suerte que fueran solo cuatro y no un ejército completo, al parecer tenía que encargarse de ellos y luego ir a ayudar a sus compañeros

"lo siento Saki, todos…pero debo encargarme de ellos primero" se dijo Shin mentalmente mientras alistaba sus armas, y bajaba la visera negra de su casco de piloto tapándole los ojos como unos lentes negros, listo para dar una dura batalla

_**Puesto de control del ejército antigubernamental**_

En unas carpas en medio del desierto muy cerca de la capital de Asran, el ejército rebelde había colocado varios puestos de control en diferentes zonas del país, para controlar la información y flujo de radio y demás aparatos de detección para poder coordinar mejor los ataques en la toma del país y evitar la entrada de ayuda militar proveniente de occidente y otros lugares con los cuales no mantenían alianzas, mientras se llevaba a cabo el golpe de estado

"señor, unos MIG 17 que patrullaban la zona cercana a la frontera han avistado a un avión de combate desconocido entrando a nuestro espacio aéreo, señor" respondió uno de los comunicadores de radio mientras miraba a la pantalla de su radar los pequeños puntos que marcaban las posiciones de los aviones

"¿se ha identificado? ¿Sabe a qué país pertenece? ¿Si es ayuda extranjera o pertenece al ejército de Asran o a nosotros?" respondió uno de los oficiales de alto cargo al mando de las operaciones radiales de procedencia del medio oriente

"negativo señor, su modelo de avión identificado pertenece a un F 20 Tigershark, y ninguno de nuestros pilotos sean nacionales o extranjeros usan ese tipo de modelo de avión…además que nuestros modelos son en su mayoría patrocinados y vendidos por países del eje comunista, y este tipo de modelo se creó y se consigue solamente en su contra parte que son los estados unidos, señor" respondió el comunicador

El oficial al mando movió una mano a una de sus barbillas y se puso pensativo ¿Quién podría ser el que volara un avión de combate y entrara en el país justo en el momento que se llevaba a cabo un golpe de estado? ¿Espías del eje occidental? ¿Los estadounidenses? ¿Un soldado del ejército regular leal aun al antiguo rey? Imposible, el ejército regular de Asran no usaba ese tipo de avión. Solo podría ser un mercenario de los tantos que aún siguen combatiendo a favor del antiguo gobierno por dinero. Fuera como fuese, si el avión no era de los suyos y no ha respondido a sus advertencias, solo quedaba derribarlo si se trataba de un enemigo

"den la orden, ese avión no es uno de los nuestros, por tanto autorizo a los MIG que lo persiguen que derriben de inmediato al F20 desconocido, es mi orden" respondió el oficial a lo que el comunicador asintió y dio la orden por la radio a los MIG que perseguían en ese momento al avión de combate de Shin Kazama

_**Cielo aéreo de Asran **_

Los aviones enemigos MIG 17 pm se acercaban peligrosamente al avión F20 de Shin desde las cuatro en punto, en este punto Shin siguió su camino recto y en un punto determinado dio una vuelta hacia la izquierda tratando de alejarse de los MIG que lo perseguían pero todo fue inútil como los cuatro cazas enemigos lo perseguían detrás de él y algunos ya empezaban a abrir fuego de ametralladora hacia él.

El piloto de cabello castaño chasqueo la lengua y apretó los dientes mientras evadía en zigzag los disparos de sus perseguidores. En un punto decidió hacer algo arriesgado, ya que tenía un gran margen de espacio de sus enemigos, decidió dar una voltereta de 180° grados haciendo subir su avión hacia arriba y luego dar la vuelta mientras bajaba para acomodarse en línea recta y en posición de ataque frontal contra sus enemigos, sin esperar más se lanzó en línea recta contra ellos.

De inmediato al ver la voltereta del F20 Tigershark enemigo y ver que quedo en posición frontal para luego lanzarse hacia ellos de frente, los pilotos de los MIG 17 no tenían tiempo para disparar ya que ahora estaba muy cerca de ellos y cualquier explosión por más insignificante que fuera del avión enemigo los podría alcanzar y comprometer además que no había tiempo de respuesta, solo de dispersarse como el avión enemigo paso de frente por su anterior formación.

El F20 persiguió a su primer objetivo mientras trataba de conseguir precisarlo en la mira de su pantalla HUD. Habiéndolo conseguido de inmediato apretó el botón en su palanca de control y un misil de modelo _AIM-7 Sparrow_ salió despedido de su Tigershark para impactar en el avión enemigo destruyéndolo y convirtiéndolo en una masa de metal y hierro incandescentes mientras caía a tierra con su piloto ya muerto por el impacto del misil

"uno menos" se decía a si mismo Shin Kazama mientras en su pantalla del radar avistaba a los tres MIG que venían hacia él desde diferentes posiciones cuando miro que uno de los MIG enemigos ya estaba encima de él disparando su ametralladora _NR Nudelman-Rikther 23_ con balas de hasta 23 mm hacia el Tigershark de Shin quien en una rápida maniobra de tonel que lo saca fuera del camino de las balas

Mirando para todos lados, el piloto del F20 se dio cuenta que otro MIG detrás de él se ha unido a su compañero para proporcionarle apoyo adicional para irle en contra de él y enviarlo al infierno, literalmente

Mirando a los dos aviones enemigos siguiéndolo y listos para atacar, Shin decidió hacer un movimiento arriesgado, era un movimiento también inteligente que escucho de parte de algunos compañeros en el Área 88 y había visto algunos hacer, tomaría toda su fuerza de voluntad y su fe el desear que esto resultara

El piloto del Tigershark activo sus cubiertas del tren de aterrizaje, haciéndole detener un poco el movimiento y haciendo que los dos MIG le pasaran de lado con los pilotos de ambos aviones enemigos incrédulos por la treta tan poco ortodoxa que había hecho. Pero Shin no perdió esta oportunidad, después de cerrar nuevamente las cubiertas de aterrizaje acelero su avión siguiendo a los dos aviones enemigos y con la mira de su pantalla HUD. Pudo poner en la mira a uno de los MIG y sin esperar un segundo, abrió fuego con su _cañón M39_ con balas de hasta 20 mm colocado en la nariz de su avión

La lluvia de fuego y balas impacto en una de las alas del MIG 17 enemigo el cual se precipito a tierra completamente derribado, mientras el piloto del avión derribado salía expulsado por su asiento eyector con paracaídas antes de que el MIG se estrellara en tierra provocando una gran explosión

"otro menos, faltan otros dos" se decía a si mismo Shin como siguió de cerca al otro MIG 17 pero sin olvidar al cuarto que andaba por ahí y que en cualquier momento podría atacar de sorpresa

No paso mucho tiempo cuando eso sucedió al ver a sus paneles del radar, alertándolo del peligro del otro MIG 17 que aparecía justo detrás de él abriendo fuego contra él, forzándolo a abandonar la persecución del otro MIG que estaba siguiendo y escapando de la andanada de fuego de metralla que le estaba dando de cerca y provocar rasgaduras y daños menores a su F 20

Shin apretó los dientes y atravez del vidrio de los lentes de su casco noto como algunos impactos le habían dado a su Tigershark aunque sin peligro de derribo, aun asi sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo derribaran por lo que pensó en una nueva estrategia que le sacaría de su apuro

Fue cuando en eso otra idea que consideraba muy arriesgada y más loca que la anterior se le ocurrió, solo lo había visto en los pilotos de acrobacias con aeroplanos pero quizás podía funcionar si lo intentaba.

Sin esperar un segundo más, con sus controles se lanzó directo hacia abajo seguido por el otro MIG, al parecer este no iba a dejarlo ir hora que lo tenía en la mira, bien mucho mejor, asi su estrategia podía funcionar si este piloto creía que lo tenía en su poder cuando era al contrario

Luego sin previo aviso giro su avión verticalmente de manera no tan brusca aunque el sonido de las partes de su avión se oyó crujir no les prestó atención y se centró en lo que estaba haciendo, haciendo un giro de rizo ascendió un buen tramo en vertical, luego giro medio tonel más y subió un poco más, para lego descender en picada en rizos de lado a lado, para la vista de otros pareciera que su avión caía derribado balanceándose de lado a lado, pero lo cierto que es que no era asi

Era un estilo de acrobacia conocido entre los expertos de aviones acróbatas y maniobras de espectáculo, y Shin no era ajeno a estas cosas por su gusto y experiencia con los aviones, el estilo se llamaba _Humpty Bump_ y ahora Shin lo ponía aprueba para salir de aprietos

El piloto del MIG que lo seguía no sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, parecía estar loco o estaba cayendo derribado por sus impactos de metralla, lo que si no hizo fue esperar y se lanzó en picada tratando de seguirlo hacia abajo mientras le dispara fuego de metralla de su ametralladora _NR Nudelman-Rikther 23_, pero debido a la maniobra de Shin de caída en picada girando entre sí mismo a cada lado era difícil acertarle con facilidad

Pronto ambos aviones se acercaban a tierra y Shin vio su oportunidad, con sus controles y soportando las incesantes fuerzas G en su cuerpo, viro el motor en picado hacia abajo, bajando todo lo subido y con la punta de su nariz apuntando a la tierra cercana a él, fue cuando aprovecho y disparo sus dos misiles de capacidad aire-tierra, los _AGM -65 Maverick_ los cuales fueron hacia el suelo terrestre impactándose y provocando una gran explosión seguido de un incesante humo

Shin hizo el último movimiento del _Humpty Bump (barrera invertida plana)_, colocando su avión en línea recta y posición horizontal, saliendo en la misma altura cuando empezó este movimiento y en dirección contraria a la entrada, en eso viro sus ojos para notar como el piloto enemigo que lo seguía al parecer no conocía de esa maniobra del avión y tontamente había intentado seguirlo en un intento de darle alcance, pero no pudo maniobrar bien su avión como el humo producto de los dos misiles despedidos a tierra por el avión de Shin nublaron su vista obligando a forzar una maniobra desesperada del piloto el cual en ultimas puso en línea y en posición horizontal recta a su avión

Pero no conto con estar tan cerca del suelo y aunque logró escapar del humo de los misiles no se percató de la enorme saliente de rocas a unos metros delante de él, poco pudo hacer cuando el avión se estrelló de frente con la saliente de roca provocando una gran explosión de humo y fuego incandescentes consumiendo los resto del avión y del pobre piloto del MIG 17

Shin suspiro cansado, eso había sido arriesgado completamente, y para colmo había gastado sus dos misiles _AGM -65 Maverick, _que le hubieran servido aunque su capacidad no era para aviones sino para enemigos terrestres, sabía que le seguía quedando una gran cantidad de metralla de su cañón _M39_ y tres misiles de modelo _AIM-7 Sparrow. _Aun asi no debía descuidarse, pues sabía que faltaba un avión enemigo.

Mirando en su radar noto que este había emprendido la retirada una vez vio a su tercer compañero caer hace unos segundos, y Shin sintió un momento de alivio al ver que temporalmente había ganado la batalla…aun asi no había terminado y debía terminar lo que vino a hacer aquí, con sus potentes motores los cuales rugieron en dirección hacia el Área 88, alcanzando velocidades de hasta Mach 2,0. Debía llegar a tiempo, asi pensaba en esos momentos la cabeza del japonés

Aun asi no pudo evitar pensar unos momentos que hace apenas unos minutos había vuelto a matar, a quitar no solo una vida sino dos de ellas, y hubieran sido cuatro de no ser porque el cuarto piloto inteligentemente había emprendido la retirada o el muy probablemente hubiera caído también junto con sus otros dos compañeros que no le bastaron al piloto enemigo, o el segundo piloto que salió eyectado cuando por el fuego de su ametralladora que le dio a una ala de su avión, él no era como ese filipino Nguyen Van Com, el cual estaba seguro no hubiera dudado en abrir fuego al pobre piloto desarmado una vez hubiera salido eyectado de su avión.

Ironías que él no dudaba en matar en pelea pero no lo hacía cuando su oponente no tenía con que defenderse, aun cuando el supiera que muy en el fondo eso no borraría las huellas del pecado de haber masacrado a tanto hombres aun si fuera en batalla, al menos no quería perder lo que le restaba de humanidad convirtiéndose en un sediento de sangre como el "tiburón de Tonkin Bay"

Quitándose la visera negra de sus ojos, vislumbro la luz del sol que lo bañaba y entonces rememoro lo de hace unas horas cuando la misma luz le había dado en parís, la capital de Francia cuando por fin se convirtió de nuevo en un hombre libre. Y había decidido abandonar todo eso en pro de ir a ayudar a sus amigos y esta vez de hacer lo correcto para sentirse una persona libre y ayudarlos al mismo tiempo que el sintiese que por fin había escapado de ese lugar infernal haciendo bien las cosas, hasta que finalmente el sintiese la paz interior que le dijera que ya debía sentirse bien, sin tantos remordimientos y sobre todo del por fin ir a rehacer su vida si podía con su amada, Ryoko.

Aun asi sabía que eso no era fácil, él había roto el papel de su dirección en parís porque no quería hacerse ilusiones, lo que iba a hacer quizás fuera lo último en su vida que el haría y quizás no regresaría y su tumba fueran estas montañas rocosas o el implacable desierto de Asran, en un país del medio oriente en medio de la nada, y eso sería un golpe de suerte si alguien encontrara su cuerpo y lo llevara de regreso a su casa, a Japón. Quizás nunca volvería a su país natal, a ver a su amada Ryoko, pero al menos intentaría por todos los medios de hacer lo correcto esta vez o caer en el intento, ya no había vuelta atrás cuando decidió volver

Asi le tocara arrebatar más vidas lo cual aún seguía desagradándole por dentro, aun cuando de aquí a este último tiempo se mostrara indiferente ante esto, quizás desde que derribo a su compañero Jess cuando este había sido cegado por un enemigo y atacaba a todas partes incluso a algunos compañeros, desde que tomó esa decisión de derribarlo sentía esa sensación pequeña de indiferencia por la vida de otros, su amigo Mickey había dicho que era por estar lleno de sangre hasta el cuello y era lo que la guerra al final le había causado, por lo que pensar que podría sentirse ajeno a esta y haber pensado en solo escapar había sido un pensamiento muy ingenuo de su parte cuando estaba en el Área 88

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos decidió enfocarse en lo que vino a hacer, no podía darse otro momento de esos, ya que lo habían tomado por sorpresa algunos aviones enemigos, y estaba seguro que el MIG que escapo no esperaría para llamar a otros aviones compañeros suyos, por lo que a máxima velocidad se dirigió hacia el lugar donde reposaba la base de mercenarios más famosa de Asran, el Área 88

_**Puesto de control del ejército antigubernamental**_

"¿¡qué dices!? ¿¡Que tres de los cuatro MIG 17 que enviamos fueron derribados!? ¿¡Y por el mismo F 20 solamente!?" dijo en voz alta el oficial a cargo de las comunicaciones del ejército rebelde

"a-así es señor, el MIG sobreviviente reporta que el mismo avión que estaban persiguiendo, el F 20 Tigershark, fue quien derribo a tres de los cuatro MIG que le daban caza, dos de nuestros pilotos murieron y otro se salvó al eyectarse a tiempo del avión" respondió el comunicador de radio visiblemente temeroso de la reacción de su superior

"¿¡bueno pero es que, que son esta clase de pilotos ¡? ¿¡Amateurs!? ¿¡No han recibido entrenamiento riguroso de nuestra parte!?" respondió el oficial visiblemente molesto por esto

Estaba claro que ese piloto mercenario era muy bueno, el lograr que cuatro MIG no lo derribaran y a su vez derribar a tres era un hazaña que solo alguien que fuera un AS de vuelo, podía lograr. Aun asi tenía varias dudas del porque su repentina llegada hacia aquí y hacia donde se dirigía

"s-señor…el MIG sobreviviente solicita refuerzos para poder seguir la caza del piloto enemigo, señor" termino de decir el comunicador de radio esperando la reacción de su superior

Ya más calmado, el oficial a cargo hablo "dígale al piloto del MIG, hacia donde es que se dirigió el piloto enemigo una vez terminado la batalla con los otros MIG" le ordeno el oficial a cargo a lo que el comunicador de radio siguió la orden de su superior, hablando por la radio con el piloto sobreviviente

"señor, según la última ubicación del radar de nuestro piloto, el F20 se dirigía a máxima velocidad hacia el noreste, hacia la zona desértica del país" respondió el operador de radio

El oficial a cargo se rasco la barbilla pensativo, según recordaba una importante misión se estaba llevando a cabo en esos lugares desérticos del país, aun cuando se estaba próxima a caer la capital y en varias partes del país había batallas y estados de sitio, la ubicación de ese lugar en específico le llamo la atención

"¿tenemos de casualidad fuerzas reposadas allí o en actividad en estos instantes?" preguntó el oficial esperando una respuesta a sus dudas

"afirmativo señor, en ese lugar se está dando lugar la toma de la base de mercenarios, el Área 88. Al mando del comandante en jefe de la base y del teniente coronel de las fuerzas gubernamentales de Asran, además de miembro de la familia real, Saki Vashtal. El encargado de cumplir con la misión es el mercenario que contratamos hace meses con su equipo de mercenarios llamado 'jauría de lobos', el capitán apodado 'papa lobo' cuyo nombre real es desconocido" respondió el operador de radio revisando los archivos que detallaban la misión en curso de toma de la base mercenaria enemiga

"¿'papa lobo'? ¿Acaso no fue casi todo su equipo derrotado hace meses por los mercenarios del Área 88? ¿Qué hace volviendo al campo de batalla?" preguntó el oficial de piel morena propio de los nativos del oriente medio

"según nuestras informaciones de las últimas horas, el 'papa lobo' al mando de lo que queda de su equipo, junto a otros mercenarios y miembros militares de nuestro ejército ha decidido tomar la misión de capturar el Área 88, o destruirla en el intento. Lo mismo va para la misión de captura o ejecución del comandante de la base Saki Vashtal el cual es solicitado por nuestro comandante en jefe Abdael por el delito de traición, señor" respondió el operador de radio de también piel morena mirando a su jefe encargado reflexionar sobre sus palabras

El oficial mientras se rascaba la pronuciente barba que tenía, pensó en el capitán apodado 'papa lobo', jefe de mercenarios que había fallado hace unos meses en atacar la base del Área 88, y tuvo que irse humillado perdiendo a la mayor parte de su equipo. Quizás él estaba regresando por venganza o para recuperar su honor y orgullo debido a la derrota con la que tuvo que escapar. El oficial sonrió ante este pensamiento no muy alejado de la realidad.

"ya veo, seguro él quiere recuperar su prestigio esta vez tomándose aquella base la cual fue artífice de su derrota, bien le dejaremos hacerlo. Sobre el avión enemigo que escapo y derribo a 3 de los nuestros, infórmale de esto a 'papa lobo' y a los demás que tenemos en estos momentos atacando la base, ellos son más de 30 aviones de combate, entre los que figuran lo mejor de nuestras tropas y de los mercenarios contratados por nosotros, por lo menos 'papa lobo' supo aprovecharse de eso para tener más ventajas contra los pocos mercenarios que quedaban en esa base según nuestras fuentes. Un avión más no hace la diferencia si es que esa es la dirección que ha tomado luego de destruir a nuestros aviones. Igual será su tumba junto a los otros mercenarios del Área 88" respondió el oficial mientras miraba hacia el cielo fuera de la carpa convencido de su palabras

"entendido señor, llamare a nuestros pilotos para advertirles del nuevo avión enemigo que va rumbo en su dirección. ¿envió ayuda para los pilotos aún vivos por el F 20, señor? El avión nuestro que escapo dice que hay sobrevivientes" Pregunto el operador de radio mirando hacia afuera de la carpa a la espalda de su superior

"hazlo" fue la única respuesta del oficial como procedió a marcharse mientras el operador dictaba las nuevas órdenes a sus aliados por la radio

…_**.**_

_**Base de la Legión Extranjera de las Fuerzas Mercenarias de Asran **_

_**Área 88, Torre de control **_

"señor, al parecer el avión del comandante Saki junto a algunos de los suyos, se alejan de la base. Sus perseguidores se han separado en dos grupos, uno los están persiguiendo en estos momentos mientras que el segundo grupo se aproximan hacia esta base, ¿Qué hacemos mayor Roundell?" dijo uno de los operadores de radio en la torre de control de que lo era conocida como el Área 88, próxima a ser tomada por las fuerzas rebeldes una vez el anterior gobierno que estaba próximo a caer fuera sustituido por uno nuevo, y el ataque contra la base más famosa de mercenarios no se hizo esperar el día el cual ese hecho estaba próximo a suceder

"no podemos hacer nada, las órdenes del comandante Saki antes de irse fueron claras. Debemos avisarle a lo que queda de nuestro ejército regular y al juez administrador nuestra total rendición e izar la bandera blanca una vez las fuerzas enemigas lleguen aquí. Esas fueron sus últimas órdenes provenientes del viejo gobierno. Probablemente esta misma noche un nuevo régimen sea creado con el apoyo comunista y la mayoría de aquí seamos detenidos por el crimen de traición y rebelión. Pero es algo que se podría haber esperado, a no ser que nos indulten y eso lo veo difícil. Por tanto mientras, cumplan las órdenes e icen ahora la bandera blanca y anuncien nuestra rendición al enemigo que se acerca" hablo el hombre de edad avanzada con prominente pelo blanco y un parche en su ojo derecho, el mayor Roundell, director ejecutivo de la base y confidente del comandante Saki Vashtal.

Los hombres a regañadientes procedieron a cumplir sus órdenes, mas por reticencia que por gusto, muchos de ellos no les agradaba el hecho de aceptar la derrota y que su país sufriera cambios drásticos como la instauración de nuevo régimen con el apoyo y control extranjero en sus tierras que era lo que en vida el antiguo rey de Asran, el abuelo de Saki intento prevenir el control y monopolio de las garras extranjeras en su petróleo, rico en la región de medio oriente y codiciado tanto por los occidentales capitalistas como los comunistas de oriente, motivo principal de la guerra civil que azolaba a este pobre reino

Por la mente del viejo Roundell pasaban muchos pensamientos, ¿cómo cuál podría ser el destino de su comandante al que estimaba mucho, Saki Vashtal? Él sabía que su comandante en jefe, jamás se entregaría vivo a las fuerzas rebeldes lideradas por su padre, antes preferiría morir luchando en un último intento en vez de ser capturado para su posterior ejecución por los delitos imputados de rebeldía y traición para el nuevo gobierno de Asran que sería instaurado una vez el palacio del rey y la capital fueran completamente tomadas y la bandera rebelde izara en el palacio real, lo cual marcaria y que ojala asi fuera, el final de esta cruenta guerra civil.

Roundell era ya una persona entrada en muy avanzada edad, y si bien su aspecto ya arrugado y demacrado anudado a su parche en el ojo, daban la impresión de que debería de haberse jubilado ya, el seguía fiel al país del cual nació aunque su ascendencia sea británica. Además de serle fiel a su comandante Saki quien además es su confidente y quizás de los pocos amigos que tenía el hijo del jefe rebelde. Como su confidente y persona más cercana, el sabia del pasado de su comandante y conocía sus sentimientos, por ende él sabía que Saki jamás se rendiría ni caería o seria capturado sin pelear, él era leal al viejo régimen de Asran, el cual era el tipo de país que la madre de Saki amo y por lo cual, por ella fue que permaneció leal a su tío y enfrento a su propio padre. Por ende es que jamás se entregaría al ejército rebelde de su padre, ni tampoco querría verle la cara una vez este posiblemente le reprochara su traición, algo por lo cual Saki secretamente se sentía mal por haber escogido más los deseos y sueños de su antigua madre fallecida que a su aún vivo padre. Primero pelearía hasta la muerte antes de llegar a eso, la cicatriz en forma de X en su frente era símbolo de esa vergüenza y traición al auto infligírsela el mismo.

Ya el padre de Saki, sumamente dolido con él había demostrado el querer manipularlo para pasarlo a su lado como cuando al principio de esta guerra civil. Como cuando Saki aún era comandante de la fuerza área regular de Asran, se dejó engañar por su padre, permitiendo que las fuerzas anti gubernamentales atacaran con éxito la antigua base de Saki, por ende que en su furia y vergüenza por haberse permitido engañar por él, se hizo la cicatriz en forma de X en su frente con un metal calientemente fundido que quedo después del bombardeo a su base. Y después de haber sido degradado de mando, fue reasignado a las entonces recién formadas bases de la legión extranjera que traerían a mercenarios de todo el mundo para luchar esta guerra ajena por dinero. Algo que el acepto con gusto para querer olvidar su fracaso de la cara de los soldados a su cargo a los cuales había fallado también.

"ojala pueda lograrlo comandante Saki y pueda escapar con vida, Asran aun necesitara de usted" asi pensó Roundell como deseaba que asi fuera, que si bien el deseaba la paz para este caótico país no se sentía satisfecho con dejárselo a un rey corrupto que permitiría que su tierra fuera saqueada, controlada y monopolizada por extranjeros séase occidentales capitalistas u comunistas orientales como era en este caso

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto la señal en el radar que marcaba un avión acercándose a la base hasta cuando uno de los operadores le llamo

"mayor Roundell, un avión no identificado se aproxima desde dirección Noreste ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor?" dijo uno de los operadores de radio al mayor Roundell el cual fue traído d sus pensamientos por el aviso

"Esto es extraño, ¿un solo avión no identificado viniendo desde otra dirección? ¿Podrías constatar que clase de modelo de avión es? Además ¿si es que no viene con el grupo de aviones pertenecientes al ejército rebelde?" respondió el viejo Roundell a lo que el operador asintió tratando de constatar su pedido

Roundell solo miro a través de su único ojo atravez del cristal de la torre de control la dirección Noreste desde donde se supone venia el avión no identificado ¿Quién podría ser y porque venía hacia acá? No podría ser aliado, ya que la orden de que la base se ha rendido acaba de transmitirse y este ya no podría ser más un lugar seguro para las fuerzas militares del antiguo régimen aun si los aviones enemigos no han aterrizado aun aquí, la bandera blanca de rendición ya izaba en lo alto de la torre de control. Pero todas sus dudas serian respondidas como el operador volvió a hablarle

"¡señor! El modelo del avión identificado es de un F20 Tigershark ¡y se aproxima en dirección Noreste hacia acá! ¡De hecho, estamos recibiendo una transmisión de radio por parte del piloto desconocido, al parecer quiere comunicarse con la torre de control, Mayor!" exclamo el operador de radio lo cual hizo fruncir ambas cejas a Roundell

"¿¡un F20 Tigershark!? ¿¡Cómo era posible ¡? ¿Acaso era un mercenario contratado por los rebeldes? pero si fuera asi ¿porque buscaba comunicarse con ellos y venia en una dirección contraria a la de los otros aviones rebeldes que estaban próximos de arribar a la base?" muchas de estas preguntas pasaban por la mente del viejo mayor Roundell que de inmediato reacciono

"¡pónganlo en la radio de inmediato! ¡Necesitamos saber quién es ese piloto! ¡Si enemigo o aliado, háganlo!" ordeno el viejo hombre a lo que de inmediato dando la orden, se escuchó una voz por la radio de los parlantes que hizo crispar los pelos del viejo

"¿¡me escuchan!? ¿¡Pueden escucharme!? ¡Por favor no abran fuego! ¡Soy Kazama Shin! ¡Y estoy volando mi F20 Tigershark, estoy reportándome y regresando a la base! ¡Torre de control del Área 88! ¿¡Realmente están ahí!?" esa era la voz que hablaba por los parlantes de la radio, que aun con su acústica e interferencia por el polvo del desierto, podía distinguirse cabalmente la voz del piloto Shin Kazama para aquellos que lo han conocido y respondido por radio en antiguas misiones anteriormente cuando aún era un mercenario a servicio de esta base

Todos en la torre de control se quedaron fríos, reconociendo la voz del chico ¿Por qué es que se estaba devolviendo a este infierno? ¿Acaso no había sido liberado de sus obligaciones una vez llegara a Francia? ¿Entonces porque…? Esas eran las preguntas que asaltaban las mentes de todos los operadores y oficiales en la torre de control sobre todo de cierto hombre de avanzada edad con un parche en su ojo derecho

Roundell como todos sabían quién era el que hablaba, no por algo él había sido su instructor militar cuando él había sido traído prácticamente a la fuerza y en contra de su voluntad para recibir entrenamiento e instrucción militar, la suficiente que le serviría para poder sobrevivir los siguientes años en el extenso e inmisericorde desierto de Asran, en la base de mercenarios famosa conocida como el Área 88.

Por ende que Roundell fue el más estupefacto al reconocer al piloto que hablaba por los parlantes de la radio. Según recordaba, una de las cosas que más anhelaba Shin era su libertad, y el no pudo más que ver aunque indistinguible, un gesto de felicidad haber adornado su rostro cuando recibió la noticia de que sería libre una vez hubiera escoltado al antiguo rey de Asran y tío de Saki, el rey Zak con seguridad fuera de la frontera y a salvo en la capital de Francia, parís. Entonces ¿Por qué es que estaba regresando? ¿Acaso se le olvido algo?... Imposible, Shin tenía pocas cosas materiales que atesorar en el tiempo que estuvo aquí y solo se llevó una mochila prácticamente liviana en su despedida fuera de esta base, ¿entonces que era…?

"¡aquí Kazama Shin! ¿¡Me oyen!? ¿¡Hay alguien hay!? ¡Respondan! ¡Cambio!" Seguía exigiendo la voz una respuesta y fue eso mismo lo que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos nuevamente a Roundell

"mayor Roundell ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le respondemos o no?" le pregunto uno de los operadores de radio esperando sus órdenes justo como todos en la torre de control

Los cuales seguían igual de sorprendidos y confundidos que un piloto que ya había ganado su libertad y que no tenía nada más que hacer en este infierno regresara, habían casos de pilotos que ganando su libertad volvían a la acción una vez más debido a que no dejaban atrás el pasado de la guerra y el olor de la sangre y pólvora impregnándolos, pero Kazama Shin era diferente, en lo poco que lo conocían los de la torre de control veían a alguien taciturno, introvertido pero que contaba con un deseo de irse de este infierno desde el primer día según algunos escucharon de otros pilotos o en presencia de él sea directa o indirectamente

"ponlo en la radio y en los altavoces, quiero saber que quiere y porque es que regreso a este lugar, háganlo" fue la orden de Roundell que de inmediato acataron los operadores de la torre, transmitiendo y pasando a su voz a los altavoces en la habitación colocados en cada esquina

"aquí torre de control de la base del sector del Área 88, responda de inmediato ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones y porque está regresando? Cambio" hablo el operador por el micrófono de la radio y la respuesta no se hizo esperar

"¡aquí radio operador! ¡Les habla Shin Kazama! ¡Estoy regresando a la base de Asran! ¡Por favor, no disparen!" les hablo el aviador japonés como seguía acercándose y fue ahí cuando Roundell decidió hablar con el piloto por el micrófono

"¡aquí el mayor Roundell! ¿Shin? ¿Realmente eres tú? ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?" le pregunto Roundell esperando la respuesta del piloto japonés

Shin mantuvo silencio por unos segundos reconociendo la voz del fuera su instructor militar en Asran, hasta que respondió: "estoy aquí para ayudar a los que quedan del Área 88 a escapar, ya que esta próxima la caída del antiguo gobierno de Asran, no hay razón para seguir luchando aquí, por tanto espero ayudar a Mickey y a los otros, y también al comandante Saki a escapar de aquí" hablo el japonés firmemente

Roundell enarco las cejas, aunque faltaba comprobar más, escarbar más profundo, el no desconfiaba en absoluto de Shin, pero él sabía que si había un motivo grande por el cual regresara, solo asi quizás, pudiera serle de ayuda en lo que estaba pensando ahora, en la seguridad de su comandante Saki Vashtal

"¿se puede saber porque? Fuera de creer que vinistes a ayudarnos debe de haber una razón más poderosa, no eres como el resto de personas que conocemos Shin, muchos combatientes, sean pilotos o no, no pudieron nunca abandonar la guerra de sus corazones y apartar esas imágenes crueles y funestas de sus mentes, pero tú eres de los pocos que parecía distinto, que podías ser alguien que podría olvidar todo lo que paso y rehacer su vida de nuevo, lejos del extenuante y asfixiante olor de la sangre y la pólvora…alguien que tenía una razón por la cual luchar y escapar de aquí, ahora que lo lograstes hace poco, vuelves al infierno una vez más…justo cuando estamos por caer y la derrota nuestra es inminente, ¿aun asi vuelves sabiendo eso de antemano? Desde el exterior se sabe eso y que no durara el anterior gobierno mucho tiempo, tu no lo haces por dinero porque obviamente ya no hay con que pagarles a los mercenarios…así que Kazama Shin, solo respóndeme esa pregunta y dependiendo de tu respuesta te diré lo que quieres saber, de lo contrario te ordeno que te largues de aquí antes de que los pilotos enemigos próximos aterricen aquí, ya que esta base ya cayo. Por eso Shin… ¿Por qué volvistes exactamente?" fue lo último que le pregunto Roundell esperando una pronta respuesta del piloto de cabello marrón japonés

Una vez más Shin se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero sabía que tenía que responder y tenía que ser rápido, lo que decía Roundell sobre los aviones enemigos no era broma, y en su radar detectaba que pronto estos se acercaban, por lo que desde el fondo de su corazón y sin titubear hablo de lo que sentía y porque lo hacía sin querer perder más preciado tiempo

"porque sentía que debía hacerlo, que no podía irme asi sin más, dejando a los otros y yéndome de una manera que no me satisfacía, es verdad que no podía acostumbrarme a la sensación de paz que tuve cuando estuve libre y en una zona segura lejos de la guerra y que por fin podría borrarme de encima el olor de la sangre y la pólvora, pero no pude…asi haya sido poco tiempo en el pude disfrutar de mi libertad y una paz que podía respirar, me sentía ahogado y asfixiado en ese tipo de ambiente, quizás haya sido verdad lo que me decía Mickey sobre ser un asesino y nunca dejar de serlo; pero en mi mente no pasaba eso en ese instante cuando decidí volver…sino ayudar a aquellos con los que luche lado a lado, aquellos que creyeron en mí y yo decidí irme, regrese pero para volver a irme después, esta vez luchando junto a los otros y ayudándolos a escapar de ese infierno y librarme de este sentimiento de culpa que obtuve cuando ellos se despidieron de mi escoltándome a la frontera…¡es por eso que esta vez hare bien las cosas, porque se los debo!" termino de constatar Shin con voz fuerte

Esas palabras habían salido desde el fondo de su corazón, no creía que hayan sonado poéticas o que fuera un discurso deslumbrante, pero esperaba que al menos su ex instructor aéreo y militar Roundell quien lo conoció cuando era apenas un joven atemorizado y sin noción de la crueldad de la guerra y del atemorizado destino al cual se enfrentara poco después

Roundell se quedó callado escuchando cada palabra de Shin y reflexionando, era cierto que muchos combatientes no podían volver a vivir una vida normal por los traumas y problemas que acarreaban el combatir y cegar la vida de otro ser humano, algunos no podían más que otros, Shin era un caso que podía entender y que si podía superarlo y readaptarse, asi lo creyó cuando lo vio antes de partir y aquí irónicamente estaba de regreso, pero por motivaciones diferentes…sin embargo el creía que como toda guerra podía dejar un resultado y balance negativo dentro de cada persona también podía dejar un resultado y balance positivo, el compañerismo era uno de esos casos…en los que la lucha podía ser tan infernal que el combatiente no podía más que confiar en su camarada, en la persona que tenía al lado no solo para defenderse y le cuidara la espalda sino ser un equipo convirtiéndose en uno solo para que ambos o el grupo pudieran salir de las dificultades en las que se encontraban, la confianza en el equipo era algo innato cuando te forzabas a situaciones extremas, por lo que confiar en el otro era vital

Él podía entenderlo ya que también fue un combatiente, un piloto de guerra que peleo junto a sus camaradas y vio a algunos morir, por lo que podía entender lo que pasaba por la mente del chico japonés, el sentirse culpable por dejar la base y ganar su libertad sin pelear era como si abandonara a sus camaradas con los que peleo codo a codo y sufrieron pérdidas iguales asi como llegar a conocerse mejor…sabía que Shin compartía una amistad fuerte con el piloto rubio norteamericano Mickey Simmons y de ultimas a este tiempo, con su comandante Saki Vashtal…realmente podía entenderlo y también este podía serle de ayuda para lo que le propondría basado en la idea que se formaba en su mente con la llegada a buena hora de Shin…podía estar pidiendo mucho y hasta estarlo utilizando pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer el en su posición, si él no estaba aquí por dinero entonces…

Shin aguardo las respuestas durante los próximos segundos que les hicieron interminables, al parecer según veía mientras sobrevolaba la base no había ningún avión de combate en ningún campo por lo que quiere decir que ya los pilotos de esta base la habían abandonado, pronto las aeronaves enemigas se acercarían, y si bien la base ya se había rendido y pedido un alto al fuego como suponía, entonces el único elemento hostil en el campo era el sobrevolando el campo de la base cerca de la torre de control en círculos mientras aguardaba una respuesta por el comunicador, en velocidad medianamente relativa y lenta para no desperdiciar tanto combustible…quizás ya a estas alturas el mensaje de que había un avión de combate F20 hostil y que había derribado a tres aviones aliados MIG 17 de las tropas rebeldes, circulara por las radios de los pilotos enemigos y si lo detectaban y veían, no demorarían en descubrir que era el Tigershark que había derribado a sus compañeros y no dudarían en abrir fuego contra el…tenían que apresurarse los de la torre, ¡rápido!

Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar más cuando los de la torre de control respondieron como entendiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo

"bien Shin, te creo. Te enviare las coordenadas de la última ubicación del comandante Saki quien partió hace mucho junto con lo último que quedaba de los mercenarios de esta base, lo último que supimos es que aún seguía vivo aunque había perdido a muchos de sus mercenarios en la última escalada y enfrentamiento que hubo con las tropas que vienen, no muy lejos de aquí…ruego a dios que el aun siga vivo y puedas ayudarle a escapar, que eso es lo te pido Kazama Shin, el comandante Saki sabe cuál es su importancia para el nuevo gobierno que se instaurara y por eso para evitar ser capturado y tal vez enjuiciado por delitos como traición…por ende que haya decidido dar una última pelea antes de caer ya que él no se dejara capturar vivo, por favor Shin, te lo pedimos los de la base ya que ya mas nada podemos hacer, ayuda al comandante Saki a escapar de aquí, él es quizás la última esperanza que le queda a este país de regresar a su antiguo régimen donde todo era mejor, él lo sabe y dudo que abandone la patria de su madre y su familia, por favor, te lo encargo" hablo Roundell por última vez como le envió las coordenadas al F20 de Shin llegándole la información por una de las pantallas multifunción monocromáticas que tenía a ambos lados del panel de control

"ya te hemos enviado las coordenadas a tu avión… así que por favor Shin, ayuda al comandante Saki a escapar, esta nación aun lo necesita aun asi cae, el será necesario para volver a los viejos tiempos de nuestra nación donde es gobernada por sus hijos nacidos en estas tierras, asi que por favor, ve" fue lo último que le respondió Roundell como Shin asintió y antes de irse le respondió igualmente

"entendido, asi lo hare. Mayor Roundell cuídese, no muera y resista, estoy seguro que el comandante Saki lo necesitara más que nunca cuando el regrese algún día a Asran a tratar de recuperar su reino caído" hablo Shin por la radio y preparando rápidamente su avión dio una última vuelta en círculo cerca de la torre y pudo ver por el vidrio de su cabina a los asistentes y operadores de radio en esta asi como al mayor Roundell quien hablo unas últimas palabras por el micrófono

"así será Kazama Shin, ruego también para que encuentres la paz que tanto buscas después de esto, alguien como tú no merece terminar su vida desperdiciada envuelta eternamente en guerras y combates…buena suerte soldado, o más bien quiero decir muchacho" fue lo último que dijo Roundell por la radio a Shin quien asintió en respuesta también siendo observado por el viejo mayor por el vidrio de la torre

El avión luego de sacudir un poco el lugar por la cercanía de este a la base, tomo velocidad con la potencia del motor del F20 a Mach 2,0 y se alejó en dirección que marcaba una de sus pantallas monocromáticas la dirección a seguir donde se había marchado Saki y los demás mercenarios.

Roundell y los demás vieron marcharse el avión de Shin en el horizonte, como cada vez más se iba convirtiendo en un punto negro en el cielo a desaparecer hasta que por fin lo hizo, fue en eso cuando las señales que los aviones enemigos llegaban a la base se dio y no tuvieron más de otra que responder al llamado por radio que les hacían

"¡atención! ¡Torre de radio responda! ¡Aquí les habla el ejército antigubernamental! ¡Respondan! cambio" les hablaba al parecer quien dirigía el grupo conformado por una veintena de aviones de combate mayormente de modelo MIG 17 llegando hasta la base y sobrevolándola

"¡aquí torre de control! ¡Les habla el oficial encargado de la base, el mayor Roundell! ¡No disparen, por favor! ¡La base se ha rendido y la bandera blanca ondea encima de la torre! ¡Nos entregamos sin ofrecer resistencia a su completa disposición! ¡Cambio!" termino de decir el viejo Roundell como algunos aviones procedían a aterrizar en el campo aéreo de la base por las pistas

"!aquí torre de control! ¡Nosotros detectamos un avión de combate irse en dirección Noreste hace unos minutos antes de nosotros llegar! díganme, ¿ese avión pertenecía a algunos de los suyos?, cambio" respondía el que parecía ser el líder mientras sobrevolaba su avión MIG 17 por toda la base como cerciorándose primero de que sus hombres aterrizaran bien y no hubiera ninguna trampa

Roundell chasqueo la lengua de fastidio, era obvio que ellos habían detectado el avión de Shin cuando se aproximaban hacia acá, raro era que todavía ninguno había decidido perseguirlo, quizás por estar cortos de personal y no querer pretender el descuidar el tomarse una base enemiga que podría atacarlos en cualquier momento y arriesgarse a perseguir a un insignificante avión, según posiblemente pensaban ellos

"¡afirmativo! es uno de los pocos combatientes que nos quedaban que decidió irse por su cuenta lejos del país, no hace falta perseguirlo, ya que su misión principal era tomarse la base enemiga, ¿me equivoco? Cambio" hablo Roundell por el micrófono al líder de la agrupación de aviones enemigos quien mientras la mitad de la veintena aterrizaba en la base, la otra seguía sobrevolando el área como cerciorándose que no hubieran trampas

"¡eso lo decidiré yo! En estos momentos un grupo contingente de soldados del nuevo gobierno se acercan en camiones militares y Jeeps, para tomar control de la base y asegurar a los prisioneros y demás material de guerra…por tanto un simple avión de combate no me interesa en estos momentos, pero ya he enviado el aviso sobre el a nuestros demás aviones combatientes que aun surcan el aire, ya que el avión parece ser identificado como un F20 Tigershark norteamericano que derribo a tres de nuestros aviones hace menos de una hora cerca de la frontera Noroeste de Asran, por tanto aún deben quedar mercenarios por aquí ya que no creo que los norteamericanos hayan podido llegar hasta aquí…no durara mucho tiempo en el aire si se le acaba el combustible y es perseguido por los nuestros, asi que no intente protegerlo de todas formas…procederé a rodear la base hasta el arribo de nuestras tropas, algunos de nuestros pilotos que ya aterrizaron irán hasta ustedes a vigilarlos en la torre, este atento a la llegada de los nuestros…cambio" fue lo último que menciono el piloto y líder enemigo del avión negro MIG17 mientras sobrevolaba la base

Roundell solo crispo los dientes de frustración, ya no podían hacer nada sino aguardar instrucciones y esperar que los tomen como prisioneros cuando las tropas del ejército antigubernamental arriben hasta la base para tomar control de esta

"bueno, que tal, parece que ya no se puede hacer nada más" hablo una voz detrás del viejo Roundell que lo hizo voltear para encontrarse con otro viejo de su edad pero de estatura más baja y espalda encorvada

"¿Qué quieres aquí McCoy? ¿Por qué no te has ido? Posiblemente te tomen prisionero por haber colaborado con el antiguo gobierno" hablo Roundell al viejo McCoy, conocido como el jefe del taller de arreglo y venta de armamento militar en el Área 88, también se ocupa de los dólares americanos como medio de transacción de divisas para las ventas de tus artilugios. Proporcionó a los mercenarios con la mayoría de los elementos que necesitan, como los aviones de combate y armas, como elementos civiles también.

"¿Cómo quieres que me hubiera ido si prácticamente no tuve tiempo de hacerlo? Nos tomaron por sorpresa, de todas maneras aunque era ya predecible que esto pasaría, el anterior gobierno ya se veía con signos de debilidad, además que no podía irme y abandonar todos mis aparatos y demás artilugios que tengo y dejar a los muchachos aquí sin nada con que pelear" hablo el viejo McCoy encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hasta quedar del lado del viejo Roundell viendo por la ventana de la torre de control a los aviones enemigos sobrevolando la base

"no pensé que te preocuparas por ellos, siempre pensé que era un ambicioso que solo gustaba del dinero y por ende a veces les vendías a los muchachos de aquí, artículos de segunda mano y pocos fiables, muchos de los cuales pertenecían a aviones caídos muy cerca de aquí de la base" hablo roundell mirando también por la ventana sin ver al otro a su lado

"si, bueno, no negare lo que dices…pero en parte se podría decir que a algunos me caen bien y me llegaron a agradar, algunos tienen sus propias metas y sueños que cumplir aun si están atormentados por las constantes pesadillas que los aquejan cada vez que salen a pelear…un viejo como yo, no puede más que admirarlos en parte y trato de serles de ayuda en lo que pueda además de venderles artículos militares que necesitaran cada vez que salgan a combatir, como algunos artículos civiles como papel de baño o hasta cervezas de cualquier país, jeje…como con Shin, me entere que su avión sobrevoló aquí hace poco y quise venir a cerciorarme pero veo llegue tarde, mi edad ya me impide correr o caminar más rápido, de todas formas escuche en parte un poco la conversación que tuvieron de algunos operadores de aquí…interesante chico, no vino porque supuestamente este atado a las experiencias traumáticas de las guerras o sienta satisfacción por estar siempre combatiendo, sino porque quería ayudar a sus compañeros a escapar e irse de este lugar de buena manera y estando en paz consigo mismo…interesante chico he de decir, espero que lo logre y pueda rehacer su vida lejos de los conflictos" hablo el viejo McCoy con una especie de experiencia que pocas veces se le había visto a excepción de unas pocas cuentas, entre ellos Shin

"vaya, quien lo diría, cuando quieres, puedes parecer alguien más sabio y confiable" hablo Roundell pasando a mirarlo de reojo

El viejo McCoy solo encogió los hombros y respondió: "bueno, en lo que ha sido mi vida he aprendido y recogido experiencias tanto personales como de otros, y varios consejos he intentado darle a Shin, para que puedan servirle en el campo de batalla y tener su mente enfocada en esta y no pierda la vida como cuando le hago el favor de averiguar y mencionarle lo que pasa en Japón con sus seres queridos de allá. Es un gran chico y la verdad nunca lo vi como alguien que pueda vivir de combatir toda la vida, su mente podía lucir enfocada pero su corazón siempre estuvo lejos de este lugar, lejos de los horrores de la vista y del olor de la pólvora y la sangre. Me hubiera gustado despedirme de el hace unos momentos, pero sería inapropiado ya que me despedí antes de el cuándo partió de aquí antes. Otra despedida seria perder tiempo aquí cuando tienes cosas más importantes que hacer"

Roundell asintió y paso a mirar a la ventana, cuando el sonido de la puerta que daba acceso a la abriéndose lo hizo voltear, eran los pilotos enemigos que habían descendido y aterrizado en la base, armados algunos con armas automáticas, Roundell solo suspiro mientras estos pasaban a dar órdenes a los operadores de la torre

"bueno, ya no queda nada más por hacer, me pregunto si también seré acusado de traición o algún delito por venderle armas a los pilotos de esta base…en fin, he vivido mucho tiempo y no tengo miedo a la muerte, ya he pasado por esas experiencias muchas veces para asustarme ahora…solo me queda desearle suerte a Shin y que logre conseguir por lo que vino a hacer aquí" hablo el viejo McCoy como Roundell solo asintió a sus palabras, por una vez de acuerdo con el

"¿es usted el encargado de esta base?" hablo uno de los pilotos enemigo de piel morena dando a entender su etnia como nacional del país del medio oriente de Asran con un arma automática a uno de sus costados, el viejo solo asintió en respuesta

"sí, soy o era el mayor Roundell, el segundo encargado de la base mercenaria de la legión extranjera de Asran, el Área 88 después del comandante en jefe de la base Saki Vashtal, que como saben el escapo y se encontró con su grupo hace menos de una hora exactamente, no sé qué habrá pasado con el luego de que emprendiera la fuga al parecer" hablo el mayor Roundell esperando una respuesta del piloto enemigo sobre el destino de su superior

"asi es, el escapo, por eso tuvimos que dividirnos por la mitad, una somos nosotros que vino hasta aquí a tomar control de la base, y la otra continua persiguiéndolo, no sé qué habrá pasado con él, ya que no hemos recibido noticias aun, aunque no creo que tarden en darlas, le quedaban pocos hombres y no creo que escape lejos del área del país de Asran" hablo el piloto Asraniano con una sonrisa como teniendo fe en sus palabras

Roundell solo suspiro y el viejo McCoy a su lado solo encogió los hombros, ya nada más podían hacer, sino esperar que Shin lograse rescatar y sacar del país a sus compañeros, entre ellos si podía al comandante Saki que aún era importante para el país, honestamente era una tarea titánica el realizar, y casi podría considerarse como una tarea imposible para un solo hombre aun si dicha persona haya sido considerada como el mejor piloto del Área 88 por muchos de aquí , pero no podían más que rezar y poner sus esperanzas en la realización de esa tarea

"Shin, buena suerte y disculpa por darte esta tarea, pero eres el único que queda en el que se puedo confiar, suerte" fue lo último que pensó Roundell antes de mirar como los pilotos armados hablaban por radio con las tropas del ejército antigubernamental que estaban llegando y se tomaban la base

El solo suspiro, ya nada más podían hacer, lo que era considerado como el Área 88 había caído en manos de los rebeldes y pronto del nuevo gobierno de Asran

…_**.**_

_**Cielo aéreo de Asran **_

Lo que quedaba de los hombres de Saki era un número reducido de 5 aviones junto con el propio comandante de lo que fuese hasta hace poco, el Área 88, Saki Vashtal. Juntos formaban una agrupación de seis aviones mientras escapaban por las desérticas montañas de Asran, siendo perseguidos por no menos de una veintena de aviones entre MIG 17 y algunos MIG 27D procedentes del ejército rebelde entre los que contaban mercenarios también.

Hace apenas no menos de media hora, se habían encontrado luego de que el decidiría partir de la base que iba a ser tomada por una agrupación grande de más de 40 aviones del ejército antigubernamental, la consiguiente batalla previa a su encuentro había dejado un gran saldo de muertos y aviones destruidos para ambos bandos, sobre todo de parte de Saki, quien solo contaba con solo 5 aviones y pilotos además de el mismo volando en su _**KFIR **_israelí; y quedaba no más de una posible veintena aproximada de aviones MIG 17 persiguiéndolos para derribarlos, de los cuales podía contar entre pilotos entrenados del ejército rebelde como de mismos mercenarios pagados por estos con el dinero entregado y financiado por los comunistas para la guerra civil de Asran a favor de los antigubernamentales o rebeldes al mando de su padre Abdael.

Sin duda aquella combinación de pilotos rebeldes bien entrenados y mercenarios experimentados, habían dado lugar a la mayor pérdida por parte de él, solo contaba con el apoyo de 5 aviones pilotos mercenarios más y no era por dinero que habían decidido quedarse a pelear con el de todos modos, lo cual en el fondo Saki agradecía, sobre todo a los que más conocía, Mickey Simón y Greg Gates. Pudieron haber seguido sus órdenes y darse vuelta y huir pero decidieron quedarse a luchar a su lado, quizás por diferentes razones, pero igual les agradecía. Aunque ya estaba desde antes muy escaso de pilotos, y los pocos que quedaban habían sido derribados hace no menos de media hora, una hora quizás, ya no lo podía recordar debido al estrés y a la ansiedad de ser perseguidos por una veintena de aviones dispuestos a acabar con ellos del mismo modo que los otros.

Aún tenía las esperanzas, de dar una última estocada antes de caer, él no iba a entregarse y eso había quedado claro para el enemigo. Por supuesto no significa que no tuviera algunos planes, pero dudaba que tuviera más tiempo para ponerlos en práctica como los aviones se acercaban peligrosamente más y más cerca detrás de ellos

"¡Saki! ¡No sé tú, pero creo ya va siendo hora de dar media vuelta y contraatacar, si vamos a caer, al menos llevémonos unos cuantos de ellos al infierno!" hablo por la radio del avión modelo KFIR de Saki, el piloto Rubio y de ojos azules y de origen estadounidense, Mickey Simón

"ya lo sé Mickey, pero ahora es imposible dar media vuelta y contraatacar con ellos tan a la cabeza, prácticamente nos tienen en sus miras, si no han atacado aun es porque hemos dado vueltas en zigzag y usado las montañas a veces como escudos y a baja altitud, pero eso resulta inútil ya que ninguno de ellos es estúpido y deben de recibir buenas ordenes de su líder, el antiguo líder de la llamada 'jauría de lobos', el 'papa lobo'…reconozco su formación y a varios de sus aviones de modelo diferente al MIG 17, el modelo de avión MIG 27D. De los cuales son los que usan o usaban su antigua agrupación mercenaria…él debe de haberlos asesorado bien" hablo Saki apretando los dientes de frustración por estar casi acorralados y prontos a caer sin dar al menos una última pelea

"tch…diablos. Prácticamente todos mis compañeros y los que conocíamos han caído, si estos son nuestros últimos momentos en este mundo, entonces hagamos lo que sabemos hacer y no pudimos escapar de hacerlo, ¡y es el de pelear" hablo el norteamericano Mickey con voz fuerte y con gran convicción atravez de su avión _**F14 TOMCAT **_pintado de azul oscuro y un dibujo de conejito playboy pintado en la cola de su avión

"¿estás seguro de esto? Mickey, ¿no tienes algo por lo cual salir vivo de esta? ¿Algo por lo que luchar para vivir?" hablo Saki, aunque ya presentía su respuesta era necesario estar más seguro para poder trazar el riesgoso plan que tomaría una vez él se lo confirmara

"¡ahora no vengamos con esas cosas Saki! ¡No después de que estoy arriesgando mi vida por ti!...pero si quieres saberlo, pues la verdad no mucho. Mi familia quizás se entristezca pero nunca me entendieron por qué no podía vivir pacíficamente una vida como ellos rodeada de lujos y mimerías. Y lo único que querían era que asumiera el negocio familiar de ellos a mi regreso de Vietnam, pero estoy seguro que mi hermano lo hará mejor que yo si es que no lo hace ya. Y mi novia prácticamente también, ella me abandono por otro hombre de hecho. Asi que al menos hare lo que se hacer y es el luchar sin dejarme derribar como un perro, le demostrare a esa 'jauría de lobos' que no somos perros sarnosos que pueden derrotarnos tan fácilmente" hablo Mickey con gran convicción a través de su casco negro pintado también de azul oscuro y con un dibujo de conejito playboy pintado a una de los lados de su casco de su avión F17

Saki sonrió a través de su máscara de oxígeno: "¿díganme los otros, están de acuerdo con él? ¿Están dispuestos a seguir aun con la muerte aproximándose a cada segundo que pasamos huyendo?"

"uh…de mí no digas nada, estoy con él; además ¿no te había dicho que quería que me mostraras el infierno? En todas mis batallas nunca me he aproximado tanto como ahora, Saki guíanos hacia allí, ¡bajo tu mando estoy seguro que será una entrada espectacular!" hablo el piloto moreno de origen Danés y barbudo Greg Gates en su avión _**A10 THUNDERBOLT**_

La sonrisa se ensancho más atravez de su máscara de oxígeno: "bien, ya que estamos cerca del punto al cual quería llegar, démosles a estos cachorritos una prueba de una verdadera jauría de lobos antes de partir de este mundo, al menos deseo llevarme a la mayor parte de ellos con nosotros, solo cinco minutos y estaremos cerca del punto específico" hablo Saki a través del radio de su avión

"espera Saki, el punto del lugar del cual estás hablando, reconozco esta zona, ya habíamos estado aquí antes en una misión, ¿no me digas…que?" hablo Mickey incrédulo atravez de su máscara de oxigeno

"asi es Mickey, hablo del valle en forma de S en la tierra desértica de Asran, de 400 metros de ancho y 500 metros de profundidad que les había servido a los rebeldes para ocultar su base de depósitos de combustible que destruimos hace meses…hemos estado sobrevolando hasta ese punto y ya lo conocemos, sobre todo del pequeño túnel dentro de los 250 metros de profundidad dentro del valle, de unos 25 metros de ancho y 15 de alto… lo usaremos entrando ahí como un medio para acabar con la mayor parte de ellos y caerles a los que queden y hagan falta desde arriba con el resto de munición que nos queda… ¿al menos no quieren que su entrada al infierno sea espectacular? ¡Entonces síganme aquellos idiotas que no quieran el dinero y deseen cenar esta noche en el mismo infierno!" hablo Saki en voz fuerte haciendo que aun atravez de su máscara sonara con una gran convicción pese al tono carrasposo proveniente de esta

Los demás pilotos como Mickey, Greg, y los otros tres pilotos mercenarios de la base que quedaban sonrieron atravez de las máscaras de oxigeno

"en buena hora, al menos podremos vengar a varios de nuestros compañeros caídos como Nguyen Van Com 'el tiburón de Tonkin Bay' que finalmente cayo el muy bastardo y los otros que ya no están con nosotros… ¡hagámoslo!" hablo Mickey con convicción motivando a los otros a asentir de igual manera

"bien, aquí vam…¡oh!" Saki no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando su avión había detectado misiles dirigiéndose hacia ellos el cual tuvo maniobrar rápido su KFIR para evadir los misiles los cuales le pasaron muy cerca y siguieron su camino de largo estrellándose contra algunas montañas rocosas del desierto

Los otros casi no corrieron casi con la misma suerte, Mickey y Greg habían logrado maniobrar también a tiempo evadiendo los misiles y yendo de largo estos estrellándose contra el suelo y las montañas rocosas del violento desierto de Asran, otros dos pilotos mercenarios del equipo de la base del Área 88 también lograron por poco evadirlos también. Pero el siguiente no tuvo la misma suerte, en un intento por evadir un misil, otro par de estos se le aproximo e impacto desde la parte superior del avión no dándole tiempo al piloto para reaccionar como este se convirtió en una enorme masa de humo y fuego con metal incandescente con el pobre piloto achicharrado hasta los huesos y cayendo en envuelto en una enorme columna de humo bajo el implacable desierto de Asran

"¡tch!" Saki hizo rechinar los dientes los cuales resonaron en la radio de los demás pilotos aliados debido a la carrasposidad del canal por la vía de la máscara de oxigeno

"¡diablos! ¡Acabamos de perder a uno más! ¡Esos malditos se cansaron de jugar al gato y ratón! ¡Ahora se están poniendo serios!" hablo Mickey por la radio a los otros muy molesto por la acción enemiga repentina

"¡ja! ¿¡Qué les pareció mi saludo!? Ya me canse jugar con ustedes al perseguirlos, creía que se cansarían y se vendrían de frente hacia nosotros en una última confrontación épica, pero al final el que se cansó fui yo…disculpen lo de su compañero, pero no se entristezcan por él ya que ustedes lo seguirán muy pronto" hablo una voz desconocida por el canal público de radio de los pilotos mercenarios del Área 88

Muchos quedaron sorprendidos y consternados por esto ya que no reconocieron la voz excepto uno, Saki.

"¡tú eres el jefe de los mercenarios contratados por los rebeldes! ¡El papa lobo!" respondió Saki recordando su voz de las antiguas grabaciones interceptadas por su servicio de inteligencia cuando hubo ataques perpetrados por esos mercenarios

"y tú debes ser el tal Saki Vashtal, el comandante de la base de mercenarios, el Área 88. Reconozco tu voz por las interceptaciones hechas por nuestros servicios de inteligencia de parte de los rebeldes, veo que los tuyos hicieron un magnífico trabajo también al saber la mía, no me sorprende la verdad" respondía el líder del grupo persiguiendo a Saki y los suyos

"maldito… ¿Cuál es tu orden? ¿Acaso es derribarme?" hablo Saki como veía por su radar que aún les faltaba menos de cinco minutos para llegar al lugar trazado en el plan dicho hace unos momentos, debía de ganar tiempo asi sea hablando con el enemigo y entretenerlo cuando no quería

"pues nuestra orden original era capturarte y llevarte ante la presencia de tu padre, que es el líder del ejército rebelde que nos paga je…pero nos dijeron que si te resistías o algo, entonces no dudáramos en derribarte y eso es lo que estamos haciendo…lo siento Saki, veo que tu padre no te quiere mucho para haber dado esa orden. Igual no te sientas afligido que pronto eso terminara, ¡esto es por mi equipo y haberme humillado hace meses!" termino de hablar el líder llamado 'papa lobo' cerrando su radio de la frecuencia enemiga y abriendo fuego de metralleta de su MIG 27D

El grupo conformado por Saki intentaba evadir aquellos disparos pero como casi toda la 'jauría de lobos' prendieron fuego hacia ellos de sus metralletas, se hizo más difícil hacerlo como varios disparos impactaban en los aviones de Saki y los suyos aun con todas las maniobras de eludir que conocían

"¡demonios! ¡Saki, a este punto nunca llegaremos al lugar señalado en tu plan! ¡agh…!" hablaba Mickey a través de su comunicador al avión de Saki

Saki solo apretaba los dientes de rabia, lo que decía Mickey era cierto, sino hacia algo pronto, entonces no llegarían al lugar designado, sin más, decidió arriesgarse, la verdad es que quizás nunca llegarían y lo mejor era que si están destinados el irse al infierno, entonces que mejor que adelantar ese momento

"¡Mickey, Greg, todos! ¡Escúchenme!" hablo Saki apretando los dientes con furia, ya no había de otra, ni había tiempo para llegar a la ruta trazada ya que si seguían asi no tardarían en derribarlos "¡a la cuenta de tres, volteamos y les respondemos los disparos¡ ¡no hay de otra, asi como estamos no llegaremos hasta el lugar!"

"¿¡estás seguro Saki!?" fue lo último que le pregunto Mickey consciente del riesgo

"¡no hay de otra! ¡El que sobreviva que pueda seguir el camino hacia el canal o caer luchando hasta el final, será su decisión, pero si sobrevivo volare hasta ese lugar! ¡Al menos si es que derribo o no al papa lobo y me lo llevo conmigo al infierno!" fue la escueta respuesta de Saki como se preparaba para dar vuelta

"jeje ¡pues en ese caso te apoyo! ¡También deseo mandar a ese hijo de perra al infierno con nosotros, aún más después de oírlo!" fue lo que dijo Mickey secundado por Greg y los otros dos pilotos restantes mercenarios

"¡adelante!" exclamo Greg ansioso en su Thunderbolt

"bien, en ese caso aquí vamos…uno" decía Saki alejándose y tomando más velocidad de la formación enemiga quienes seguían disparándoles mientras volaba en ZigZag siendo imitado por los otros aviones aliados suyos

"dos" decía Saki cuando avisto unas cordilleras de montañas a unos metros al frente, tomando ventaja de esta se dirigió máxima velocidad sin importar cuanto combustible podría desperdiciar, en este punto se jugaría el todo por el todo

Los demás pilotos mercenarios del Área 88 le siguieron aumentando velocidades también y siguieron a su líder, cuando este justo había logrado pasar las cordilleras de montañas, Saki empujo su palanca hacia abajo en picada y los demás piloto aliados suyos entendieron su maniobra y le siguieron igualmente, mientras iban en picada hacia abajo en un movimiento de picada entre 70° y 80° en una velocidad de 300 km/h, Saki empujo la palanca nuevamente hacia arriba tratando de nivelar las fuerzas G que hacían su cuerpo sentir más pesado y fatigado, los otros pilotos como Mickey, Greg y demás sintieron el mismo esfuerzo en nivelar para volver a su posición anterior

"¡tres!" hablo Saki como nivelando su avión modelo KFIR, quedo en el camino de frente hacia la formación de aviones enemigos cuando estos aún no habían pasado la cordillera de montañas, Saki comenzó a abrir fuego de sus _2x Rafael incorporados de 300 mm, _los otros pilotos aliados de Saki que le seguían comenzaron abrir fuego también de sus cañones

Pronto una lluvia de fuego y metal incandescentes estallaron como los primeros aviones rebeldes estallaron cayendo bajo las metrallas enemigas, algunos en su intento de evadirlos se estrellaron contra la cordillera de montañas muy cerca provocando grandes explosiones que cegaron a otros y les hicieron perder altitud estrellándose contra la misma cordillera también

Pero los rebeldes no se quedaron atrás tampoco, los que venían atrás contestaron al fuego y uno de los mercenarios del antiguo gobierno de Asran perteneciente al Área 88, cayó en una bola de fuego y metal en picada hacia al desierto donde estallo finalmente. La batalla se hizo intensa como dentro de lo que parecía de lejos un avispero, se daba una batalla estilo pelea de perros, donde el combate aéreo era muy cerrado y la peripecia del piloto en lograr acertarle al enemigo de cerca era fundamental como peligrosa. Los últimos misiles de Saki y sus aliados lograron impactar a algunos aviones rebeldes en el proceso pero gastando todo su arsenal de misiles, quedándose con poca munición de sus ametralladoras.

Otro piloto mercenario de Asran fue derribado en el proceso cuando Saki junto con Mickey y Greg escapaban de aquel avispero de formaciones enemigas no sin graves daños en sus aviones, el piloto mercenario que se nombró no tuvo tiempo de alcanzar a escapar cuando un par de aviones le dispararon de sus ametralladoras haciendo estallar su avión y matando al piloto de manera inmediata, cayendo abajo hacia el desierto de Asran en una lluvia de fuego y metal.

Saki, Mickey y Greg en sus respectivos aviones habían derribado a unos cuantos enemigos pero lastimosamente eso no repercutía en la gran formación enemiga que realineadas comenzaron a perseguirlos de nuevo. Aun había más de una décima parte de aviones enemigos, y lo que es peor es que habían gastado todos sus misiles y mucha de sus balas quedándose con poca munición para sus ametralladoras, habían perdido a otros dos pilotos aliados suyos y sus aviones recibieron serios daños lo cual repercutía en que algunos estaban botando humo de algunos agujeros de impactos de bala que el enemigo habían acertado.

"tch…maldición, Saki creo que somos los únicos que dan…a este paso y perseguidos no podremos llegar al valle ese que mencionastes, ya no tenemos como defendernos de todos modos, gaste lo último en mi arsenal de misiles y ya tengo poca munición de metralleta, solo para uno o dos segundos más…se acabó comandante" fue la respuesta pesimista de Mickey Simons y tanto Saki como Greg no podrían estar más de acuerdo

"diablos…solo estamos a un minuto de la entrada el túnel del valle, si pudiéramos lograrlo nos desharíamos de la mayor parte de ellos…pero siendo perseguidos y con nuestros aviones muy dañados no duraremos mucho tiempo en el aire…creo que ya es todo lo que se puede hacer" asi pensaba el comandante Vashtal con frustración por esto

"bueno Saki, creo que ya fue todo, lo mejor que se puede hacer ahora es regresar y atacar una última vez ¿no es asi? Al menos morir luchando que escapando como unos perros…tengo la intención incluso de estrellar mi avión de frente contra algunos de estos si es necesario, ya que no quiero llegar solo al infierno… ¿entonces qué dices?" le pregunto el danés barbudo Greg Gates

Saki lo pensó por unos segundos pero como los aviones enemigos se acercaban cada vez más y apuntaban sus miras hacia ellos, supo que ya no habría otra oportunidad ni mucho menos de salvarse…eso era algo que ya se sabía desde que abordo y despego su avión de su base

"está bien Greg, tienes razón… ¿y tú Mickey? ¿Estás de acuerdo en seguirnos en una última cruzada?" le pregunto Saki aunque ya sabiendo la respuesta

"pues que más queda que decir, ¡adelante y mandemos a los pocos que quedan al infierno!" fue la respuesta de Mickey sonriendo

Saki sonrió a través de su máscara de oxígeno, él también pensó 'estos idiotas' en su mente y hablo "bien, como la última vez, a la cuenta de tres nos devolvemos para una última andada, ¿entendido?"

"¡entendido!" contestaron Mickey y Greg al mismo tiempo

"bien, uno" decía Saki como poco a poco la formación enemiga se acercaba más hacia las colas de sus aviones y los ponían en la mira aunque los pilotos trataban de eludirlos

"dos" decía Saki alejándose más y agarrando fuerte la palanca de su avión listo para dar vuelta y contraatacar en lo que sería sus últimos momentos antes de su inevitable caída o asi lo pensaba

"bien, ¡ya los tenemos en la mira! ¡Prepárense a atacar a mi señal! ¡Los que aún tienen misiles, úsenlos todos sin dudarlo! Para tipos como el comandante del Área 88 es más que suficiente después de lo aguerrido que nos ha demostrado… ¡prepárense!" hablo el líder del escuadrón enemigo del ejército rebelde, el mercenario conocido por su apodo de 'papa lobo' quien sonreía atravez de su máscara de oxígeno y ponía una mirada de satisfacción que se deslumbraba atravez de su visera negra

Con las miras de los escuadrones del 'papa lobo' tenían a Saki y a los otros en su mira y listos para apuntar, Saki ya daba la orden de voltear

"y tr… ¿oh?" Saki no pudo terminar la frase como algo inesperado e insólito sucedió que no solo hizo callarse y sorprenderse sino también a sus aliados Mickey y Greg quienes voltearon sorprendidos del hecho insólito que se suscitó detrás de ellos en la formación enemiga

Pareciera que el destino les estuviera jugando una broma, ya los tres parecían dispuestos a irse de este mundo y el mal estado de sus aviones era prueba de ello, ya no tenían la esperanza de salir con vida de esto y ellos lo entendieron cuando decidieron no retroceder y pelear hasta el predecible final y este se suponía que se suscitara en solo unos segundos pero parecía que una providencia divina no había pensado lo mismo

Un par de misiles _AIM-7 Sparrow_ fueron lanzados desde arriba directo a la formación enemiga los cuales impactaron en dos aviones enemigos y la enorme explosión causante de aquellas detonaciones hicieron que otros pilotos se chocaran con está produciendo un efecto domino…algunos por eludirla se estrellaron por lo cerca que estaban de otros aviones aliados suyos, algunos fueron heridos o muertos instantáneamente por el fuego de metralla y metal producidos por las enormes explosiones originadas por los dos aviones destruidos por los dos misiles lanzados de quien sabe dónde…otros se estrellaron con los restos de los mismo aviones volando por los aires y produciendo que algunos se estrellaran en picada hacia tierra o en algunas montañas aledañas…la acción resultante de esto fueron nada más que seis aviones derribados por esta acción que habían tomado por sorpresa a todos

"¡maldita sea! ¿¡Qué diablos fue eso!? ¡Vi un par de misiles ser lanzados desde arriba hacia nuestra formación! ¿¡Quién pudo haber sido!?" menciono airado el líder 'papa lobo' mirando para todos lados mientras su telemetro laser (_los aviones MIG 27D soviéticos no usan radar_) marcaba en su sistema de navegación la dirección del causante

"¡ahí arriba! ¡Hay un avión y viene hacia a…¡agh! " Un piloto oriundo de Asran no tuvo tiempo de advertir como un lluvia de balas fue impactada directo en su cabina matándolo en el acto y dañando seriamente su avión MIG 17 cayendo en picada hacia tierra

"¿¡qué demonios!" hablo el 'papa lobo' como pudo ver que un avión desde lo más alto del cielo hacia caído en picada hacia ellos y había derribado con su metralla a uno de sus pilotos antes que este lograra advertirles

El avión que había hecho eso rápidamente logro maniobrar su avión y seguir abriendo fuego hacia ellos, lo que provoco que los pilotos rebeldes se dispersaran mientras el desconocido caza con gran velocidad fue en dirección hacia los aviones mercenarios encabezados por el comandante Saki

"¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Quién es él y dónde salió? Estuve tan concentrado en casi derribar a Saki y sus últimos reductos que no me fije en mi telemetro ni mi sistema de navegación al momento de ver a los dos misiles siendo lanzados hacia nosotros…aunque el piloto de ese avión fue bastante listo también, se puso en una posición bastante elevada lejos de nuestros radares y sistemas de navegación aunque del suyo también y ataco cuando seguramente venia en picada y nos tuvo en su mira seguramente unos pocos segundos antes de disparar, confió más en su mira de piloto que de sus instrumentos del avión…tch, interesante piloto sin duda alguna" fueron los pensamientos del líder de la formación enemiga que trataba de realinear a sus hombres de nuevo

"¡saki! ¡Ese avión!" le grito Mickey sorprendido al poder reconocer al avión que vino en su al parecer en su ayuda, lo mismo que Greg con sus ojos abiertos sin poder hablar

"asi es, ¿Qué demonios hace el aquí de nuevo?" respondió Saki como reconoció el modelo de avión _F20A TIGERSHARK, _pero lo que más lo hizo reconocer el comandante y los demás fue como estaba pintado el avión, de color blanco y azul oscuro pero pintado con un flamante unicornio en la cola de su avión en ambos lados

"Shin…Kazama Shin ¿Qué demonios haces aquí de nuevo?" fue la pregunta que se hacía mentalmente el comandante Vashtal sin entender que hacia nuevamente en este lugar parecido al infierno aquel japonés que ansiaba con irse y odiaba matar

El avión F20 se posiciono a una buena distancia al lado del avión KFIR de Saki, ninguno de los otros pilotos como Mickey y Greg no dijeron nada, solo esperaban que el que conocían hablara para confirmar sus sospechas

"¿¡Saki!? ¿¡Estás ahí!? ¡Habla Kazama Shin! ¡Responde! ¿¡Eres tú en ese avión KFIR!?" le hablaba el mencionado chico que todos conocían y el cual reconocieron por su voz atravez del radio

Saki solo suspiro y contesto "si Shin, soy yo…me alegra verte de nuevo aunque hubiera sido preferible en otras circunstancias" le respondió Saki en un tono algo monótono y aburrido que solo lo hacía para ocultar su sorpresa

"también yo hubiera preferido eso Saki, pero ya no hay tiempo, estoy aquí por mi voluntad y la de Roundell que me pidió ayudarte a escapar ya que este país aún te necesita… ¿vienes conmigo Saki? Escapemos juntos y regresa después a rescatar a tu país de las garras de tus enemigos…" le hablo Shin hablándole y tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para inspirar a su ex – comandante a tomar una rápida decisión

"¿Ni siquiera me dirás exactamente porque estás aquí? ¿Shin, porque? ¿Acaso no era tu ansia el irte de este lugar infernal y volver a Japón con tus seres queridos? ¿Qué paso? ¿O es que acaso no pudistes desprenderte del olor de la pólvora y la sangre?" le pregunto Saki escéptico aun de las razones de Shin de regresar aun si él había venido a ayudarlo ya sea voluntariamente o por petición de Roundell que conociéndolo él no hubiera dudado en pedírselo a Shin

"las razones del porque las escucharas después, ahora no es momento para hablar de eso Comandante Saki" le hablo Shin en un tono respetuoso y llamándolo aún por el nombre de su rango lo cual hizo enarcar más las cejas al ex comandante del Área 88

"ya no soy más comandante ni tengo ningún rango militar ahora, el Área 88 ha caído en manos del enemigo probablemente a esta hora, y mi padre no tardará mucho en tomar el poder del país… ¿Qué puede quedarme para mí?" le pregunto Saki escéptico

Shin enarco las cejas y quitándose la visera negra de sus ojos, y mirando atrás como la formación enemiga se realineaba hablo "como dije no es momento para hablar de mi comandante Saki pero hablemos rápido de ti… ¿Qué razones tienes para seguir luchando? ¿Acaso el país que amaba tu madre y del cual fue razón suficiente para oponerte a tu padre no lo es? ¡Yo tuve mis razones para volver Saki, razones que escucharas después de que logremos salir de esta! Tú lo que querías era morir en combate, ¿no es asi? Me lo dijo Roundell… ¡pero aun tienes varias razones, esto aún no ha terminado! ¡Escapemos de aquí y reflexiona sobre eso cuantas veces quieras pero no aquí ni ahora! ¡Vamos comandante Saki, esto aún no ha terminado!" fueron las palabras de Shin que vocifero con tanta pasión que incluso el llego a creérselas, pero era necesario para poder escapar rápido de ahí

Saki se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando en las palabras de Shin cuando comenzó a reír junto a Mickey y Greg que habían escuchado en silencio la conversación también, Shin enarco las cejas ante esto, ¿acaso había dicho algo gracioso? ¡No era tiempo de reír sino de escapar! ¿Entonces que…?

"vaya Shin, sigues siendo el mismo, aunque creí que ya a estas alturas estarías en Japón con tu añorada mujer y en cambio estas aquí una vez más, aunque no puedo decir que no me alegra en parte esto…pero sabes, tienes algo de razón. Creo que es preferible no morir aquí, no aun aunque ya me había mentalizado para eso, al menos para que Saki pueda escapar ya que el aún es importante, ¿no lo crees asi?" le respondió el estadounidense de pelo rubio Mickey Simons a Shin por la radio

"Mickey, me alegra que estés vivo" le respondió Shin a lo que Mickey solo bufo en tono cómico

"y no te olvides de mí tampoco Shin, también estoy aquí" le hablo Greg por la radio desde avión Thunderbolt

"nunca lo hice Greg, pero… ¿ustedes son los únicos que sobrevivieron?" fue la escueta pregunta de Shin aunque en el fondo ya conocía el resultado, en su mente se preguntaba si había llegado tarde

"me temo que así es Shin…solo Saki, yo y Greg fuimos los únicos que logramos estar con vida hasta el momento, todos los demás…" Mickey no quería terminar lo que iba a decir ya que era bastante obvio que todos ellos habían caído en combate

"entiendo" respondió Shin en un tono monótono, no tenía sentido culparse por eso ya que no era su culpa el no haber llegado a tiempo, pero aun asi…

"como sea, Shin…tienes razón en parte y me encantaría escuchar esas razones tuyas como asi reflexionar más a tiempo con las mías, por tanto acepto tu proposición, ¡escapemos de aquí!" fueron las palabras del comandante Saki, aunque en el fondo el ya tuviera la idea de morir y asi había sido su decisión cuando decidió subirse a su avión y partir fuera del Área 88, decidió por este momento posponer eso y si podía haber la posibilidad de dejar pospuesto eso y poder escapar y buscar razones de peso para eso lo haría sin duda alguna, aun había mucho porque luchar aunque ya todo pareciera perdido

"je, y pensar que estábamos listos para morir, pero qué más da, aun nada es seguro y quizás no logremos escapar pero no se pierde nada intentándolo" fueron las palabras de Mickey mientras sonreía debajo de su mascara

"bueno que más da, esperaba cenar esta noche en el infierno como se pensaba, pero no está de más posponer eso, total la vida no es tan mala tampoco" dijo Greg riéndose también debajo de su máscara siendo escuchado por la radio por todos

"en ese caso ¡síganme! ¡Escaparemos yendo justo ahí!" señalo Saki hacia adelante a la entrada del mencionado valle largo en forma de S

"pero eso es…" Shin había quedo anonadado al reconocer aquel túnel del gran valle donde hace meses habían sobrevolado en el para destruir una base enemiga rebelde que cargaba combustible al final del mismo

"¡sip! Asi es Shin…es lo que pensábamos cuando estábamos acorralados, pensábamos usar el mismo desvió de aquel túnel para derribar a la mayor cantidad de esos bastardos y caerles en un ataque suicida al resto cuando saliéramos al final del túnel si lográbamos salir de ahí. Pero qué bueno que vinistes, ya que nuestros aviones están en mal estado, tu podrás guiarnos por el como la última vez que dirigistes a tu escuadrón… ¿Qué dices?" le decía Mickey en un tono que expresaba su confianza en su camarada de pelo casi marrón color jengibre y de origen japonés

Shin lo pensó solo unos segundos antes de asentir y responder afirmativamente

"está bien, no hay de otra, el escuadrón enemigo ya se realineo y nos tienen en sus miras, pronto comenzaran a dispararnos y estamos a solo unos 30 segundos del sitio del valle. No creo que alcancemos a llegar, asi que voy a distraerlos a ellos mientras ustedes se adelantan…luego cuando regrese los guiare, sus aviones están votando humo, puede que a algunos de ustedes sus aviones están muy dañados y puede ser que a algunos les haya dado en el combustible, lo cual esperemos que no se prenda ninguna llama mientras volemos y podamos resistir, pero como se está puede que no logremos llegar lejos, pero al menos se tiene que intentar llegar hasta la frontera" respondió Shin en tono monótono que trataba de aparentar una calma que hacia helar la sangre del nerviosismo a los demás sobre qué era lo que Shin pretendía hacer

"¿Shin…? Sé que tienes buenas ideas, ¿pero qué pretendes hacer?" le preguntaba un Mickey como pocas veces estaba mientras volaba en una batalla, bastante nervioso

"¡espérenme aquí! ¡Ya vuelvo!" fueron las palabras de Shin cuando girando la palanca de su avión dio un giro de regreso hacia la formación enemiga cuando esta ya empezaba a abrir fuego exactamente uno o dos segundos después de que Shin hiciera este movimiento lo que indicaba que ellos se prepararon para atacar desde antes que Shin hiciera esa maniobra de regreso y ataque

Algunos segundos antes de que esto pasara, luego de que Shin atacara la formación enemiga de sorpresa y esta se dispersara, el líder del equipo, el llamado 'papa lobo' se encargaba de realinear la formación para evitar más ataques sorpresas y mantenía su vista en su telemetro láser en su mira de buscador-objetivo para marcarlo, en caso de más ataques mientras dictaba órdenes a sus demás pilotos

Mientras se realineaba la formación no pudo evitar pensar en aquel avión aparecido de improviso, había algo que le llamo la atención del mismo. Quizás por ende que no diera ordenes de dispersarse cuando podría haber más ataques enemigos de sorpresa, pero decidió lo contrario ya que no creía que aquel avión viniera acompañado y la respuesta era obvia. Aquel avión que el líder del escuadrón enemigo podría identificar era un F20-A TIGERSHARK

De colores blanco y azul oscuro con el dibujo de un unicornio en llamas pintado en ambos lados de la cola del avión. Aquellas características eran idénticas a un avión que fue reportado hace menos de una hora más o menos por los demás radiadores y encargados de rastrear las fuerzas enemigas aun en el país, las cuales quedaban ya pocas a estas alturas de un avecinado derrocamiento del antiguo régimen. Ese mismo avión que se avisto entrando al país ilegalmente y derribo a tres de cuatro aviones de combate de los suyos cuando fueron a interceptarlo, y que se había avistado hace media hora aproximadamente sobrevolando extrañamente la recién tomada base enemiga de las tropas de la legión extranjera, el Área 88 donde aquellos pilotos mercenarios, los mejores de todo el mundo se reunían ahí. Antes de emprender huida de ahí cuando los pilotos que se habían separado de su agrupación fueron hasta ahí para tomar control de la base y esperar la llegada del ejercito antigubernamental arribado poco después ahí. Como se suponía era el cronograma.

'papa lobo' solo enarco los ojos mirando aquel avión, mientras sus formación seguía agrupándose. Al parecer por cómo se veía y dictaba las circunstancias aquel piloto debía ser un mercenario de la antigua base recién tomada Área 88. No debía ser de otra debido a la luz de las habilidades de aquel piloto que eran superiores a cualquier piloto del ejército rebelde que pudieran poseer, solo alguien que podría ser un veterano y acostumbrado a la guerra área pudo haberles hecho semejante ataque sorpresa. Además que dicho avión ahora yacía cómodamente sobrevolando al lado de los otros pilotos enemigos comandados por Saki Vashtal. No debía ser de otra.

Sin embargo unos recuerdos de hace meses le llegaron a su mente, fue justo cuando el cuándo todavía tenía a su equipo de mercenarios completos, la temible 'jauría de lobos' como fue llamada. Con esta llevo a cabo un ataque masivo contra la base del Área 88. Él pensaba que tenía todas las de ganar aun si se iba a enfrentar a profesionales veteranos como el de otros conflictos, ya que habían logrado destruir la base del Área 81 del próximo gobierno a derrocar y su siguiente objetivo fue el Área 88. No los subestimo para nada, pero pese a todos sus intentos por derribarlos, al final el que perdió y tuvo que huir con menos de la mitad de sus hombres fue el aunque había logrado darle sendos golpes al enemigo aun asi quitándole también más de la mitad de sus hombres a la base enemiga también. Le pareció reconocer los mismos colores pintados en otro avión que también lucho contra ellos en aquella batalla y que pertenecía a los enemigos. ¿Acaso podría ser el mismo?

Sin embargo eso no importaba ya, fuera un mercenario enemigo, de los últimos que quedaba, no importaba, no sabía porque había venido desde fuera de la frontera y entrado al país el solo, ¿acaso pretendía salvar a Saki o algunos de sus compañeros mercenarios? ¿Tendría alguna misión oculta en específico? No lo sabía ni le importaba, pero sí de casualidad fuera lo primero entonces el solo restaría burlarse en su cara de lo ingenuo que se supone debe ser un mercenario. Los cuales gente como solo buscan la adrenalina, la emoción de un combate y recibir una jugosa bonificación por ello tampoco estaba mal. El resto solo era insignificante. Ese tonto piloto de ese F20 fue muy estúpido al regresar y pretender enfrentarlos solo. La realidad podría ser muy cruel a veces y este lo descubriría.

"¡señor, ya estamos en posición de nuevo y los tenemos apuntando en la mira, junto a ese nuevo avión que ya es blanco! ¿¡Disparamos!?" le dijo por la radio uno de los pilotos a su cargo

"¡apunten bien y disparen fuego a discreción! ¡Ametrallen a esos malditos y mándenlos directo al infierno!" fueron las palabras del 'papa lobo' como todos se preparaban para abrir fuego de sus ametralladoras tal y como se los ordenaron

Justo en eso el avión F20 que había estado sobrevolando al lado de los otros aviones mercenarios se regresó y dio la vuelta yéndose directo de frente contra ellos, unos segundos después de que ellos abrieran fuego a discreción contra ellos

Shin en eso tenía de manera muy sobrehumana posible el esquivar las balas y provocar el menor número de daños posible a su aeronave si quería que su plan funcionara. Fue en eso que estando a mitad de camino de ellos, el empujo su palanca de control hacia arriba lo cual conllevo que su avión se elevara y justo en ese momento, Shin presionando un botón soltó el tanque de gasolina suplementario que lo tenía cargando de su avión en la parte inferior y que era peso muerto. En una batalla convencional el la hubiera soltado a principios cuando decidió entrar al país de nuevo, pero debido al riesgo de poder quedarse sin gasolina y no poder sobrevolar más tiempo mientras más batallas podrían aguardarle, decidió correr el riesgo de tenerla aun si eso podría conllevar a que este tanque explotara por alguna bala o metralla que pudiera alcanzarle

Igual esto le ayudo en parte cuando el tanque salió volando al frente de la formación enemiga cuando el avión de Shin se elevó más arriba, esto provoco que las vallas disparadas por las ametralladoras de los aviones enemigos le dieran al tanque directamente produciendo una explosión que hizo sorprender al escuadrón rebelde enemigo y provoco que algunos por reflejo y sorpresa se dispersaran

"¡maldita sea!" rechino los dientes en furia el líder del escuadrón, el 'papa lobo' por esta acción

El por sorpresa y reflejo también eludió aquella explosión producida por el tanque suplementario de gasolina del enemigo que había soltado y que sus balas habían logrado alcanzar

Fue en eso que cerciorándose en su instrumentos de navegación pudo notar como aquel avión TIGERSHARK luego de haber hecho aquella maniobra enemiga con dificultad y con su avión prácticamente al revés y de cabeza volteo rápidamente y regreso hacia donde estaban los otros aviones aliados suyos para reunirse con ellos y los cuatro cogiendo velocidad, iban descendiendo hacia lo que parecía ser más abajo un gran valle que parecía seguir un camino como si fuera un canal

El 'papa lobo' solo apretó más los dientes al reconocer por sus indicadores de su avión como aquel F20 parecía guiar a los demás aviones directo a aquel valle entrando en él y desapareciendo dentro. Para el líder del escuadrón enemigo estaba claro lo que harían, usaron esa estrategia de distracción para aprovechar y tomar ventaja y huir por aquel valle, pero no les resultaría fácil el hacerlo, eso se lo prometía

Saki, Mickey y Greg; después de la increíble maniobra que había hecho Shin con su avión para poder dispersar asi sea unos momentos a los aviones enemigos y egresar de cabeza prácticamente donde ellos, el piloto japonés maniobro hábilmente su palanca, pudo estabilizar su avión en línea recta y después de un grito atravez de su radio con la palabra '¡síganme!' no duraron los tres en seguirlo y rápidamente no esperando que el enemigo se reformara rápidamente entraron en el túnel del valle en forma de S siguiendo a Shin detrás de el

Sin esperar tampoco el 'papa lobo' ordeno hacer lo mismo con el siendo el guía atravez del túnel, esto por supuesto no tenía contentos a la mayoría de sus pilotos, que se veían nerviosos por hacer esa maniobra tan arriesgada

"¡p-pero señor! ¿¡Está seguro!? ¡Eso es muy arriesgado, incluso con usted guiándonos!" decía un piloto en un MIG 17 completamente asustado por lo que iban a realizar

"¡solo sigan mis órdenes y mi guía! ¡Y podrán sobrevolar bien aquella zona! ¡Aquella no es diferente de los lugares infernales en los que estuve antes! ¡Síganme y punto! ¡No dejare que esos bastardos escapen! ¡Todos pongan altitud cero y síganme!" hablo el líder del escuadrón enemigo impartiendo órdenes a sus aterrados pilotos incluso si algunos eran mercenarios, no podían evitar tener miedo por entra en ese lugar donde fácilmente podrían perder la vida

Pero 'papa lobo' no dejo que eso lo asustara, él tenía una misión y esto se había convertido en algo personal ya, no iba a dejarlos escapar ya que estaba claro que esto sujetos ya habían estado en ese valle antes sino probablemente ni se hubieran arriesgado a entrar ahí con el riesgo de estrellarse, lo cual recordaba vagamente una misión donde los mercenarios del Área 88 sobrevaloraron un valle idéntico a este para destruir una base al final del túnel donde se cargaba combustible de los rebeldes y que fue su destruida en su totalidad. A la luz de esto estaba claro que ellos ya debían de conocer aquel lugar, pero no dejaría que eso le asustara, su misión era capturar o derribar a Saki Vashtal y el resto de mercenarios de las últimas bases enemigas y eso iba a hacer, para recuperar su antigua gloria

Sin esperar más, el avión MIG 27D con el que pilotaba el líder, entro en aquel túnel seguido más a regañadientes que otra cosa del resto de sus tropas, ellos sabían que no tenían otra opción, era seguir las órdenes de su líder o ser dictados de traidores y ser derribados por el resto de la tropa del ejercito antigubernamental aun dentro del país.

Mientras sucedía esto, dentro del túnel que había dentro de aquel valle escarpado, el cuarteto de mercenarios que quedaban del Área 88 huían por él, encabezados por Shin el cual había sido uno de los líderes hace tiempo cuando lidero a su grupo atravez de este mismo túnel. Le seguía su amigo Mickey por detrás, seguido del comandante Saki Vashtal, y por último del barbudo danés Greg Gates.

El grupo de mercenarios del Área 88 iban sobrevolando el túnel en línea recta mientras iban en altitud cero, ya que las paredes de aquel valle eran muy estrechas y habían salientes de rocas por el estrecho camino donde fácilmente podrían chocar y estrellarse terminando en una lluvia de hierro fundido y fuego. Eso había sucedido igual hace meses cuando tuvieron la misma misión difícil de sobrevolar aquella área para bombardear una base enemiga, y nuevamente repetían eso para poder escapar de sus perseguidores

"sigan en línea recta y traten de mantener altitud cero, tengan cuidado que el camino es muy estrecho y hay un margen de cuatro a cinco metros de angosto en este túnel. Pronto llegaremos al primer obstáculo a superar, sigan mis instrucciones y todo irá bien" decía Shin por el comunicador al resto de sus compañeros

"entendido. Contamos contigo Shin" decía Mickey por el comunicador mientras miraba la cola del avión de su comandante Saki a unos metros más adelante del suyo

"comandante Saki, ¿entonces cómo se siente? Usted nos hizo ir por este mismo túnel casi a ciegas por la noche hace meses, ¿ahora cómo se siente al experimentarlo usted mismo, eh?" le hablo Mickey con sorna

Saki solo enarco los ojos pero no por lo dicho por Mickey sino porque le parecía casi difícil el maniobrar en un terreno tan estrecho como lo era aquel túnel en ese gran valle profundo, dejándolo un solo margen cuatro a cinco metros de arriba a abajo, no mucho para maniobrar sino era en línea recta, y los constantes cambios en el viento y las salientes de roca en los lados hacían difícil esta proeza, por supuesto él no había dudado en enviar a sus hombres en aquel mismo valle en la misión hace meses, y muchos no volvieron, ahora pareciera que este fuera un castigo apropiado por haberlos mandando a aquel infierno aquella vez

"p-pues debo de decir que es realmente difícil mantener maniobrado esto, sin duda ya puedo imaginar lo que tuvieron que pasar hace meses cuando estuvieron en la misma situación por primera vez" decía Saki apretando los dientes mientras mantenía a pulso la palanca de control de su avión KFIR

Mickey y Greg se rieron por el comunicador, parecían estar disfrutando en algo un poco el 'sufrimiento' de su comandante por haberles hecho lo mismo hace meses, solo pudieron más que tomar ventaja de esto

"ustedes… ¿realmente están disfrutando de esto, verdad?" decía Saki por el comunicador

"bueno, no podría decirse que no lo hacemos, pero es algo bueno que usted mismo este aquí con nosotros, y sienta la misma situación como en la que estuvimos en aquella vez, eso quiere decir que usted es digno de ser un piloto comandante, y de estar volando a su lado en estos momentos, ¿no lo crees asi Greg?" Pregunto Mickey a su compañero barbudo que sobrevolaba detrás de él en su A-10 Thunderbolt

"Sin duda alguna Mickey, jejeje…es bueno saber que el siente lo mismo que sentimos nosotros aquella vez, eso quiere decir que ya no hace falta ser tratados como subordinado y piloto ahora que estamos literalmente despedidos de la legión extranjera ¿no es asi? Ahora todos somos pilotos haciendo lo que nos gusta jejeje…" respondía Greg con su típico buen humor

Saki solo quedo escuchándolos pensativo, ¿quizás comenzaba a sentir lo mismo que tuvieron que sentir los otros pilotos que estuvieron en su mando y que fueron llevados a morir sin misericordia por sus órdenes? Justo como seguir en sus reflexiones, la voz de Shin resonó por su radio-comunicador como en la los demás del grupo

"¡primer objetivo a la vista! ¡Mantened la altitud cero! ¡Solo tenemos un pequeño margen de arriba y debajo de cinco metros! ¡Tengan cuidado!" hablaba Shin como había avistado una formación saliente de dos rocas, una encima y otra debajo, dejando un pequeño espacio como un agujero por el cual pasar

Shin mantuvo recto su avión y logro pasar por la pequeña abertura sin mayores complicaciones, ya había hecho esto antes de todos modos. El siguiente fue Saki que manteniendo la concentración y al agarre en su palanca, logro pasar el obstáculo sin mucho problema, detrás de él le siguieron Mickey y Greg

Pero no había tiempo para hablar, solo seguir, quedaban aun varios obstáculos que superar con el fin de salir de ahí. Pronto estaban llegando al segundo obstáculo a superar, y pareciera que los aviones enemigos seguían a la pista detrás de ellos, ya que todos sus perseguidores lograron pasar con éxito la primera barrera, a ver como lo harían con la segunda

El segundo obstáculo constaba de un pequeño estrecho con rocas salientes a los ambos lados, lo cual hacia pequeña el margen de pasar un avión en línea recta no dejando más que opción de voltear de lado el avión y pasarlo de esa manera.

Dando las instrucciones pertinentes, Shin volteo su avión F 20 TIGERSHARK de lado para poder pasar por ese estrecho margen. Con algo de dificultad aunque ya familiarizado por haber pasado por ese mismo lugar hace meses logra pasar sin muchos problemas, para nuevamente poner su avión en línea recta. Sus compañeros como Saki, Mickey y Greg hicieron lo mismo y lograron pasar sin muchos problemas aunque con más dificultad para Saki, logro maniobrar su avión con la suficiente habilidad para evitar estrellarse con las rocosas y afiladas rocas de aquel valle de muerte

"¡siguiente objetivo, el tercero! ¡No olviden el girar hacia la izquierda después de pasarlo pero manteniendo la altitud!" dijo Shin por el intercomunicador mientras giraba su avión para el lado izquierdo pero manteniéndolo aun en línea recta mientras llegaban al tercer obstáculo a superar

El cual consistía en darle vuelta al túnel teniendo cuidado con la saliente de rocas que había a ambos lados de aquel túnel en ese valle, los demás que le seguían detrás siguieron sus instrucciones e hicieron lo mismo girando sus aviones de lado izquierdo mientras se aseguraban de mantener todo en la misma altitud y línea recta como iban

Para los pilotos Shin, Mickey y Greg no se les dificulto tanto pues ya habían pasado por esa experiencia antes aunque para Saki fue más difícil pues era algo nuevo para él, pero gracias a sus antiguas experiencias en el combate y ser un veterano de guerra, pudo mantener su avión lo suficientemente nivelado para poder pasar aquel obstáculo sin mayores complicaciones

El grupo logro pasar el tercer obstáculo, pero ahora se dirigían hacia el cuarto a superar. Debían de volar bajo pues el obstáculo estaba en salientes de roca por encima en la parte superior cuando pasaban por pequeños espacios del aquel canal, debían de volar en línea ni muy baja ni muy alta o de lo contrario conllevaban al riesgo de estrellarse o chocar con alguna saliente de roca

Por suerte para los ya experimentados pilotos del Área 88 esto les fue muy fácil de superar debido a su experiencia anterior asi como a su comandante también. No asi seria para sus perseguidores.

De las casi cerca de una docena de aviones pertenecientes al ejército rebelde conformado por pilotos regulares y mercenarios, muchos ya habían sido destruidos pasando por los primeros obstáculos del canal debido a su inexperiencia en estas situaciones, los cuales mayormente esta incapacidad iban para los pilotos pertenecientes al ejército regular rebelde que a los pilotos veteranos de otras guerras y conflictos, pero debido a que los aviones destruidos muchas veces provocaban una lluvia de fuegos, chispas y escombros, muchos más aviones que les seguían detrás caían por no saber esquivar o maniobrar a tiempo en un lugar tan estrecho y caían también destruidos

De los aviones perseguidores que quedaban, solo cuatro eran los únicos que quedaban, siendo uno de ellos el líder 'papa lobo' el cual aún comandaba a los tres pilotos que le quedaban para que no cometieran otro estúpido error u terminaran como los otros idiotas que no supieron maniobrar bien y terminaron llevándose al resto consigo. Es que nunca imagino que perdería a tantos hombres y eso que le faltaba ya pocos, si con muchos no había logrado derribar a los que quedaba de las fuerzas de Saki Vashtal, ya comenzaba a dudar de los pocos que le quedaban

"tch…esos bastardos. Sin duda son muy buenos" se decía apretado los dientes el líder del escuadrón enemigo. Sin duda sus antiguas experiencias al haber sobrevolado aquí jugaban a favor de ellos además de ser todos unos mercenarios experimentados como él. Sin embargo los otros hombres suyos que le quedaban también eran mercenarios como el, lo que quiere decir que solo los que más estorbaban habían caído lo cual resultaba más una ventaja pese a su disminución en números

"pero igual no escaparan de aquí" se decía a si mismo 'papa lobo'. Por supuesto que no lo harían, este lugar seria su tumba y no permitiría que huyeran hacia la frontera lejos. Había logrado sobrepasar con éxito los tres anteriores obstáculos que el grupo de mercenarios del Área 88 había logrado también pasar e iba a una velocidad moderada debido a la estrechez del sitio pero ideo un plan mientras iba sobrevolando aquel lugar

Con la punta de mira laser y buscador del objetivo-marcador, puesta en la punta de la nariz de su avión (_la cual remplaza al radar_) busco un objetivo a disparar, sabía que aún estaban a buena distancia de poder darle a alguno de ellos aun con la punta de su mira laser, pero quizás si lograba crear un pequeño 'accidente' el cual le diera ventaja para alcanzarlos o hacerles perder concentración y que cometieran algún error el cual causara su propia muerte

Había mucho en que pensar, y sabía que sería algo arriesgado lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenia de otra, si dejaba que estos escaparan de este sitio, ellos podrían atacarlos desde arriba mientras aun siguieran tan detrás y eso no era algo que quisiera esperar, además él era un mercenario también, vivir del peligro era parte de su vida, y si debía de caer aquí, al menos se llevaría a esos bastardos con él al infierno

"¡estamos cerca del último objetivo! ¡Una vez lo pasemos estaremos saliendo de este canal, viraremos nuestros aviones y atacaremos desde arriba con todo lo que nos queda sobre lo que quede de nuestros perseguidores!" hablo Kazama Shin por el intercomunicador a sus compañeros

"¡entendido!" hablaron los otros tres ex-pilotos del Área 88 que le seguían detrás

En este último obstáculo debían de pasar un margen trecho que consistía en un agujero ya que desde la parte de arriba y abajo estaban muy elevadas por empinadas marcas de roca y piedra producto del cañón por donde pasaban, dejando un margen pequeño para pasar. Debían de tener muy nivelados los aviones, porque cualquier descuido podría causar un accidente y un simple roce con las filosas rocas producirían cualquier daño significativo al avión

El primero en pasar por ese estrecho fue Shin quien ya había liderado la última vez el paso por aquel lugar por lo que ahora a la luz del día se le hacía más fácil que la última vez que fue de noche, el siguiente fue Mickey quien también logro pasar sin problemas aquel trecho y seguido del ex-comandante Saki Vashtal que aunque era nuevo en esto, él ya era todo un veterano y con su habilidad y maestría logro pasar sin problemas, el siguiente que le seguía era el danés barbudo Greg Gates

Él también tenía el conocimiento y la habilidad de pasar aquel trecho debido a que también ya lo había hecho la vez pasada cuando pilotaba un gran avión bombardero como el anterior Thunderbolt, ahora iba en uno más ligero y con experiencias en ataques aéreos que el Thunderbolt que no estaba capacitado para aquellas misiones…pero…aunque los otros tres pilotos mercenarios del Área 88 hayan logrado sobrepasar aquel obstáculo para Greg sería muy distinto…y eso tendría que ver con el movimiento que haría el líder de los perseguidores, el 'papa lobo' el cual no espero hasta tenerlos a su alcance e hizo su jugada…

El 'papa lobo' apunto con su mira laser en la punta de la nariz de su avión hacia el frente cuando pudo ver las manchas de los aviones que perseguía, atacar ahora sería un acto de estupidez por el nivel tan estrecho en el que se encontraban, cualquier llovizna de rocas o perdigón de metal podría ser dañino y podría causarles más daños que bien, pero honestamente… ¿tenía otro plan? si no se arriesgaba ahora, ellos saldrían y escaparían de aquí y solo lo harían si no viraban sus aviones para atacarles desde arriba con todo el espacio y tiempo que les llevaría a ellos salir de ahí para contraatacar, asi que no espero y se arriesgó…sería algo tonto, pero no podía sentarse a esperar a que ellos atacasen primero, sin decir nada apunto con su mira laser y disparo su misil

El misil fue guiado por la mira laser directo al avión más cercano al frente, el cual era el Thunderbolt de Greg Gates el cual estaba por pasar el último obstáculo, pero el misil se le adelanto y golpe justamente la parte elevada de roca en la superior del pequeño trecho donde debía de pasar Greg el cual no tuvo tiempo de reponerse de la sorpresa de haber visto el misil casi que haber pasado al costado de su avión y estallado frente a él justo en el lugar por donde se suponía debía de pasar

Una nube de fuego y humo consumió aquella elevación de roca, la cual termino lanzando lluvias de fragmentos y metralla de piedra y metal, el avión de Greg paso por debajo de donde había sido la explosión pero no fue invulnerable a eso…la expansión de la explosión y la lluvia de metralla ocasiono que se rompiera el vidrio protector del asiento del piloto del avión, ocasionando que algunos vidrios salieran volando e hiriendo el cuerpo del Danés barbudo ocasionando que algunos videos y metrallas lastimaran y cortaran el cuerpo del hombre moreno asi como ocasionando graves heridas internas producto de la onda expansiva de la anterior explosión

El pobre danés casi viro su avión a punto de chocar con los bordes de la canal, aunque aún seguía más por como un último esfuerzo de fuerza de voluntad que de algo más…la explosión no fue ajena a los otros miembros ex – pilotos del Área 88 que comenzaron a hablar por medio de su intercomunicador lo que había sucedido

"¿¡que paso!? ¿¡Que fue eso!? ¿Acaso dispararon? ¿¡Todos están bien!?" hablaba Shin por el comunicador, uno a uno todos desde Mickey hasta Saki confirmaron el mismo ruido y ambos confirmaron también su estado los cuales se encontraban bien, no asi con Greg…

"a…gghh…Shin, todos…m-me temo que no podre s-seguir con ustedes…jeje…creo que tendré que adelantármeles en ir primero yo al infierno jej aghhh…" decía Greg débilmente mientras se quitaba su respirador y escupía sangre de su boca

"¡Greg! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Acaso la explosión te alcanzo!? ¿¡Que paso!?" preguntaba Shin desesperado que apenas y mantenía en movimiento su avión con riesgo a estrellarse

"¡mantente mirando al frente Shin! ¡Ya no m-me queda mucho tiempo de vida…igual, yo no tengo nada por lo cual querer seguir viviendo, por ende que me volví mercenario en primer lugar, ni familia, ni amigos ni nada tengo fuera de mi avión y trabajo…asi que nadie me extrañara…jejje ustedes al menos tienen algo por lo cual seguir viviendo…¡no lo olviden! ¡Al menos hare que mi muerte sirva de algo y es ayudarles a cumplir eso!" dijo Greg mientras sonreía en parte y se preparaba para realizar su última acción antes de desaparecer finalmente de este mundo

Shin Kazama ni los otros podían hacer nada en este punto, si la explosión alcanzo a Greg ya era tarde para él, solo cerrar sus ojos y despedirse de él. Durante los momentos que ellos lo conocieron, vieron en el a alguien sarcástico y de buen humor casi que constante, aun en un lugar tan frío y oscuro como lo fue el Área 88 o el campo de guerra en general. Pero aun asi eso no importaba, pues la guerra y muerte no discriminaban a nadie cuando su momento habría de llegar y para Greg era ahora…

En este punto el líder del escuadrón enemigo, 'papa lobo' después de haber disparado su misil, el retrajo las alas de su avión MIG 27D hasta un ángulo en que la punta de sus alas casi tocaban el torso de su avión de color negro, lo cual era indispensable en este tipo de aviones en momento de coger velocidad y mayor maniobrabilidad para evadir y esto era lo que estaba haciendo en este momento el líder enemigo como paso por debajo de la saliente donde había sido la explosión que causó daños el piloto enemigo pasando atravez de esta sin problemas como otros dos de sus hombres, pero cuando los otros dos últimos venían, la saliente se desmorono por la anterior explosión y causo que el tercer avión enemigo chocara con esta estallando casi que al instante matando a su piloto inmediatamente, el cuarto que le seguía tuvo el mismo destino como la explosión resultante de eso lo consumió también y fuego y humo de los restos de aquellas naves sobresalían del estrecho canal en medio de aquel desierto…¿papa lobo' no resintió aquellas muertes, al menos había logrado alcanzar a uno y se veía que no tenía mucho tiempo, los siguientes serían los otros…parecía que ahora la suerte le sonreía, pero…

Greg en un hábil movimiento maniobro su avión Thunderbolt en un último intento de darse vuelta, aunque eso significara la muerte en ese espacio tan estrecho, igual para él ya era tarde y se había preparado mentalmente para eso…al menos se llevaría a esos desgraciados con el…

Volteando su avión en un giro brusco de 180°, el avión de Greg sintió cuartearse ante la fuera imprimida por la acción y el roce con las empinadas curvas en formas de salientes rocas filosas, pero el no dio vuelta atrás como comenzó a disparar a través de sus cañones

Las metrallas hicieron impacto en las rocas alrededores provocando una lluvia de metralla de fuego, metal y rocas como todo iba desmoronándose y viniéndose abajo por el potente calibre de las municiones del avión del mercenario danés…el 'papa lobo' tomando nota de lo que hacía el sujeto y estando preparado de antemano con sus alas retraídas, viro su avión en un movimiento superior de 60° hacia arriba con lo cual ya estando cerca de la salida y con menos aristas y obstáculos en parte superior del canal, pudo sobresalir y escapar del canal de vuelta a los cielos, pero no sin antes dejarle un regalito al piloto enemigo…

Un misil guiado por mira laser aunque sin haberla puesto en una mira aceptable, fue disparada del avión del líder enemigo en línea recta directo hacia el piloto valiente que había sido osado en su última acción 'noble' pero estúpida al final de cuentas, eso según los pensamientos del líder enemigo… el misil salió volando directo hacia el avión de Greg mientras este miraba su destino acercarse lentamente directo hacia él, mientras sucedía esto los cañones del avión de Greg abatieron a otro de los perseguidores suyos el cual su avión MIG 17 caía abatido en llamas, pero el último de los pilotos enemigos logró escapar siguiendo a su líder del mismo modo que hizo anteriormente el…

Greg se sonríe aun con su boca llena de sangre, hizo lo que pudo, el resto de lo dejaba Shin y compañía…fueron sus últimos pensamiento como el misil teledirigido choco no contra el avión directamente sino contra uno de los costados del valle en forma de canal, la fuerza de la explosión alcanzo el avión de Greg que ya se iba desmembrando por sus roces y choques contra los costados del valle y la fuerza de la explosión fue lo último que lo remato mientras toda la maquina se consumía en llamas y fuego como combinado por las anteriores explosiones e impactos de balas…el canal se deshizo causando un gran derrumbe que sepulto una buena parte de aquel estrecho valle en forma de canal…nadie más podría usarlo a partir de ahora para las guerras, pero un combate aún no se decidía…los cielos serian testigos de la batalla final de los últimos reductos que quedaban del Área 88…

"tch… ¡ya estamos saliendo del área del canal! ¡Cuando estemos elevados, viremos nuestros aviones y contraataquemos! ¡Hagámoslo por Greg!" respondió Shin fuertemente por su intercomunicador

Mickey solo cerro sus ojos mientras se hacia el ademan de echar la cruz típica de la religión católica, mientras Saki estrechaba sus ojos y apretaba sus controles con fuerza…ambos salían del canal del valle a tiempo mientras tomaban altitud y se alejaban pero aun con dos aviones perseguidores detrás de ellos…

"tch… ¡ya solo quedan esos tres! ¡Persíguelos y cuando los tengas en la mira, no dudes en disparar! ¡Nosotros tenemos la ventaja ahora! ¡No la desaproveches!" grito el líder 'papa lobo' a su ultimo avión y piloto que le quedaba, esta sería la última oportunidad…

Los aviones de Mickey y Saki iban algo lentos debido a años anteriores de impactos de metralla y balas, lo cual repercutía en que humo salía de sus aviones, lo cual demostraba el poco tiempo que ambos podían estar en el aire…Los aviones MIG17 que quedaba de sus perseguidores iban siguiendo a los que quedaban del Área 88, y se acercaban peligrosamente detrás de ellos, en este punto ellos tenían la ventaja y sus miras ya estaban encima de los ex - mercenarios de Asran…

"¡Shin, Mickey! ¡Escúchenme! ¡Ambos sepárense de mí!" grito Saki por su comunicador lo cual tomo por sorpresa a ambos pilotos

"¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Saki? ¿Acaso quieres que te dejemos? ¿Te volvistes loco acaso?" dijo Mickey

"no es eso…ahora están detrás de nosotros y no demoraran en abrir fuego, por ende debemos de separarnos para asi obligarlos a que se separen también, ustedes se encargaran de uno mientras yo me encargo del otro…hagámoslo ahora antes de que sea tarde" dijo Saki como con su avión KFIR dio vuelta hacia el lado izquierdo dejando a los otros dos pilotos

"tch…ese, aun dándoselas de comandante a estas alturas, aunque debo decir que su idea no es tan mala" dijo Mickey como vio que uno de los dos aviones que lo perseguían efectivamente se separó del otro mientras el otro seguía detrás de ellos

"Mickey, sígueme a mi lado, se me ocurrió una idea" dijo Shin como viro su avión F20A hacia el lado derecho en dirección contraria a la que el comandante Saki había ido

"espero que sepas lo que haces Shin, estamos alejándonos de Saki" dijo Mickey echando una última mirada en la dirección donde había ido el mencionado

"primero debemos deshacernos del que nos persigue para asi poder ayudarlo" dijo Shin como siguió sobrevolando al lado de su compañero con el ultimo MIG17 persiguiéndolos detrás y este comenzó a abrir fuego con sus ametralladoras de 300 mm

Shin y Mickey solo trataban de evadir los disparos moviéndose en Zigzag y alejándose un poco ambos para no colisionar ambos

"tch…Shin, más te vale poner en práctica el plan ahora porque como estamos no duraremos muchos…" decía Mickey entre dientes mientras veía como el MIG 17 dejaba de dispararles para poder posicionarse en su mira a ambos con sus misiles

"Mickey, haremos una maniobra arriesgada, te la explicare pero debes de confiar en mi" dijo Shin a lo que Mickey a regañadientes solo asintió para poder salir de esto

El piloto del avión ruso MIG 17 ya tenía en la mira a ambos aviones listo para lanzarles sus últimos misiles que le quedaba para mandarlo al infierno, pero algo extraño paso en ese momento. El avión azul que correspondía al F14 TOMCAT del estadounidense Mickey Simón.

En una acción idéntica a la del movimiento aéreo llamado 'Cobra', Mickey izando sus controles de su avión F14, levanto la punta de la nariz de su avión en un Angulo de 120° grados, al mismo tiempo que parecía reducir la velocidad drásticamente pero conservando la misma altura.

El piloto enemigo del MIG17 quedaba anonadado, ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué ese sujeto hacia una posición en la cual estaba más que vulnerable a un ataque enemigo? ¿Acaso tenia deseos de morir? Bueno, él no tenía intención de hacerlo esperar, ya tenía su mira en el avión de modelo estadounidense y estaba acercándose por lo que era mejor usar sus metrallas en vez de los misiles ya que la onda expansiva de la explosión podría alcanzarlo o algunas esquirlas.

Pero fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de algo más, el otro avión que estaba persiguiendo, el F20 TIGERSHARK volvía de nuevo pasando al lado de su compañero y abriendo fuego de su metralla contra el sorprendido y desprevenido piloto del MIG17 que no se esperaba eso…las balas de 20 mm de calibre hicieron contacto en el avión enemigo, dañando seriamente las alas y parte del torso del avión, asi como también el dañar el vidrio protector del asiento del piloto, reventándolo y haciendo que la lluvia de cristales y esquirlas volaran lastimando al pobre diablo que pilotaba aquella máquina que ahora le parecía una tumba, mientras humo salía del avión impactado y el F20 enemigo pasaba a su lado luego de provocarle aquel daño tan serio.

El piloto estaba seriamente herido y mucho de su cuerpo estaba empapado de sangre debido a los impactos de esquirlas, vidrios y restos de munición que impactaron en él, pero no sería lo único que tendría que sufrir hasta caer derribado…justo en ese momento el avión de Mickey que estaba en una posición casi que 'estabilizada' en el aire, subió un poco más de altura en la misma posición de 120° grados y después viro la punta de su avión hacia abajo cambiándola a una posición de 270° grados, con la punta de la nariz de su avión apuntando hacia abajo en el suelo de la tierra, fue en ese momento cuando el piloto herido del MIG17 paso justo debajo de su posición donde estaba apuntando el F14 que Mickey abrió fuego sin dudarlo…

Las balas de ametralladora de 20 mm de calibre hicieron mella en el avión enemigo sobre todo justo en la cabina del piloto rematándolo cuando varios impactos segaron la vida del pobre diablo como el resto destrozo el avión por encima prácticamente, ya que la munición de Mickey se había agotado luego de eso por lo que aunque fuese poco lo que se gastó en munición, fue suficiente para terminar con el MIG17 como este se fue a tierra en una bola de fuego y hierro incandescente hasta estrellarse en esta, un piloto menos, solo faltaba uno más.

"fiuu… ¡eso sí que estuvo de locos! ¡Buena esa Shin!" decía Mickey como enderezaba su avión en una posición inicial aunque con mucha dificultad debido al daño que el avión aun resentía, pues más humo se podría vislumbrar saliendo de este lo que quizás podría decirse que por la última acción, el daño en este se había extendido

"¡Mickey! ¡Tú avión está botando demasiado humo! Creo que deberás adelantarte e irte a la frontera antes, yo iré y ayudare a Saki, ¡ahora!" dijo Shin preocupado como miraba de más cerca el avión de su amigo

"no te preocupes Shin, a este bebe le faltara mucho más para derribarlo, presiento que puede durar más tiempo en el aire, el suficiente para ir a ayudar ambos a Saki, él es el más importante ya que aún tiene una cuenta pendiente en este país…vamos juntos y acabemos con esto de una buena vez" dijo Mickey como con su avión F14 TOMCAT retomando las direcciones de su avión en línea recta partió hacia la dirección donde había ido su antiguo comandante

Shin solo suspiro atravez de su máscara de oxígeno y sin perder tiempo le siguió, el tenia razón había tiempo que perder y debían terminar esta persecución rápido para poder escapar.

…**.**

Mientras estos acontecimientos se suscitaban, del otro lado el antiguo comandante de la legión extranjera, específicamente del Área 88 en su avión modelo israelí KFIR, seguía huyendo de su perseguidor, un avión modelo soviético MIG27D, un mercenario contratado por el ejército rebelde cuyo nombre era desconocido pero que era conocido por su apodo llamado 'papa lobo', antiguo líder de un grupo de mercenarios ya extintos siendo el ultimo que quedaba del grupo conocido como 'jauría de lobos', casi todos del grupo destruido a manos de los mercenarios del Área 88…

Y 'papa lobo' buscaba su venganza aquí teniendo al principal líder de aquella base justo en la mira a derribar, luego de que la mayoría de sus tropas fueran diezmadas, esto solo quedaba entre los antiguos líderes respectivos de sus grupos…

"¡ya mejor ríndete comandante Saki! ¡Solo déjate derribar y todo será rápido!" hablo el 'papa lobo' mientras seguía abriendo fuego con sus cañones de fuego de metralla hacia el avión de Saki los cuales evadía haciendo volteretas en el aire

Saki apretaba sus dientes y mantenía un control férreo sobre su palanca y controles de su KFIR mientras trataba de evadir los disparos, aunque algunos le acertaban y humo salía de su avión.

"¡bien comandante Saki! ¡Veo que quieres una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pues entonces hagámoslo!" Dijo el 'papa lobo' como siguió disparando contra la aeronave de Saki y algunos impactos daban en la cola de la aeronave

Ahora las cosas pintaban mal para el ex-comandante del Área 88…con la cola de su avión dañada por los impactos de metralla, no podía virar con mejor precisión su avión para evadir los disparos u otro ataque le decidiera lanzar su perseguidor, pareciera que ya estuviera en sus últimas…pero él no podía caer ahora, no había luchado tanto aun cuando se había resignado a su destino cuando abordo este mismo avión para ir a luchar su última batalla, pero desde entonces con las muertes de sus demás hombres que se quedaron a luchar a su lado, la llegada y la motivación que Shin le dio, y la promesa de su madre que seguía fresca en su mente…él no iba a caer, no ahora, no aun…

El 'papa lobo' mientras tanto con la punta de mira laser en la nariz de su avión apuntaba al avión de Saki, listo para dispararle un misil, el ultimo que le quedaba y era más que perfecto para terminar su trabajo…con esto todo acabaría y él se habría vengado…

"¡hasta nunca Saki! ¡Finalmente tu hora te ha llegado maldito idiota! ¡Vete al infierno!" dijo 'papa lobo' como el telemetro laser apuntaba al avión y su buscador objetivo estaba marcado, el sujeto presiono el botón para lanzar su misil y este mismo ya estaba listo para ser lanzado pues humo salía de su parte trasera que anunciaba su inminente despido hacia el avión enemigo pero…

"me temo que no será como tu deseas 'papa lobo'. ¡El que ira primero para allí serás tú!" le hablo Saki por la radio de intercomunicador a su perseguidor el cual frunció el ceño ante esto, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde…

Un misil modelo _AIM 9 Sidewinder_ había sido lanzado en dirección hacia el MIG27D y golpeo justamente al misil del MIG que estaba a punto de ser lanzado por detrás, el choque entre ambos misiles no provoco ninguna explosión pero si había sucedido que ambos misiles habían salido volando y el impacto entre los dos había causado que salieran volando metrallas que lastimaron el ala del avión MIG27D…ante esta sorpresa el sujeto viro su avión lejos sin saber que había sucedido y fue cuando se dio cuenta…

Dos aviones venían en su dirección y vislumbrándolos mejor pudo detectar por sus sistemas de navegación que eran los dos aviones que acompañaban a Saki, debido a que su avión MIG no contaba con un radar básico sino con un sistema de detección infrarrojo, este tenía un defecto el cual tenía una limitación por causa de la atmosfera que atenuaba la radiación infrarroja hasta cierto punto. Y debido a que se encontraban en los cielos del desierto y más concentrado en derribar a Saki no se percató de eso como había sucedido la primera vez cuando ese F20 había atacado por sorpresa desde arriba…

Si esos dos estaban aquí, significaba que su último hombre que le quedaba fue derribado…el solo apretó los dientes ante esto, parecía que las cosas no le salían como esperaba.

"¡Saki!" dijo Shin como sobrevolaba en dirección hacia su ex-comandante en compañía de Mickey

"¡Shinn, es hora de acabar con esto! ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Yo te daré la señal!" dijo Saki por el intercomunicador haciendo fruncir las cejas a Shin pero aceptándolo como se medió alejaba en compañía del otro avión lo cual hacia fruncir las cejas al último perseguidor

Pero fue cuando por cuando la línea abierta de su intercomunicador le llegaba la señal de otro avión, al prenderla escucho la voz de Saki

"papa lobo, es momento de terminar con esto…tu y yo solamente, el cielo será testigo de esto, ¡asi que prepárate!" dijo Saki como virando su avión aun con la cola dañada y con fuerte precisión se daba vuelta hacia el MIG27D con intención de terminar con esto

'papa lobo' no lo pensó dos veces y aceptando el desafío impulso su palanca en dirección hacia el KFIR israelí enemigo…ambos con punto de colisión en frente, u uno de los dos caería o ambos lo harían…ambos se acercaban peligrosamente mientras sus manos se apretaban con fuerza en sus palancas y aguardaban el momento a disparar…no tuvieron que esperar mucho como a tan solo estando unos 100 uno frente al otro, ambos abrieron fuego de sus ametralladoras…el MIG con sus cañones _1 × GSh-6-30 30 mm_ y el _**KFIR**_ con _2× Rafael-built 30 mm…_

Los disparos hicieron mella sin piedad en las dos naves, llegando a destrozar partes de las aeronaves, haciendo volar metal y vidrios por los aires al tiempo que ninguno cedía y seguían empecinados en derribar al otro…fue en un punto donde ambas aeronaves ya estaban tan cerca de chocar de frente que ambos giraron sus aviones hacia la otra dirección contraria de la cual habían girado instintivamente…por ende que las mitades inferiores de ambos aviones casi se rozaran mientras cada uno fue por su lado en un Angulo horizontal de 75°…

Ambos se alejaron después de aquel ataque, en el que ninguno de los dos salió indemne. El avión de Saki sufrió graves daños como humo salía de los agujeros de bala y metralla del cuerpo metálico de la aeronave asi como algunos trozos de vidrio de la cabina habían salido volando y lastimado en parte al ex-comandante, pero aún seguía vivo e increíblemente él se encontraba fuera de algunas heridas de menor importancia y algunos sangrados, más o menos acto para seguir volando, pero su perseguidor era otra cosa…el avión del papa lobo había sufrido casi que el mismo tipo de daño que el avión de Saki, con la única diferencia de que algunas municiones de metralla habían logrado alcanzar la cabina y dado en directo al piloto enemigo, con algunos cortes de más producto del vuelo de metal y vidrios por las balas…asi como la cabina estaba casi que llena de sangre del pobre sujeto…

"aghhh…" el 'papa lobo' no podía pronunciar ningún monosílabo coherente como apretaba sus dientes del dolor y su boca le sabia al asqueroso sabor metálico de su sangre que se escurría hasta por fuera de su máscara de oxígeno. Estaba acabado y lo sabía, su avión estaba que iba en picada pero el intentaba mantenerlo aun estabilizado pero sabía que no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo y sentía mucho frio recorriéndolo. Fue cuando una voz que no supo si asociarle con un demonio a estas alturas, le hablo por el intercomunicador…

"se acabó papa lobo…ya todo término" era la voz de Saki Vashtal el que le hablaba

'papa lobo' solo apretó los dientes en molestia ante esto pero no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña risa ante el resultado de los acontecimientos.

"eso parece, jej…quien iba a pensar…ugh…que de una misión que se suponía sencilla, fuera terminar asi para el grupo que se suponía llevaba la ventaja…agh…" dijo el perseguidor como no pudo sostener más la palanca con fuerza y su avión MIG27D fue en picada hacia abajo

"no te preocupes papa lobo…no dejare que tu muerte sea dolorosa, pero tampoco puedo permitir que escapes…como última voluntad entre soldados y pilotos del aire, te daré el fin que necesitas… Shin" dijo Saki como dio la orden a su piloto aliado mientras apuntaba con su ultimo misil _2× AIM-9 Sidewinders_al pobre diablo

A una señal de Saki esta fue lanzada al avión MIG en picada

"jeje…deberé de agradecerte por ese 'gesto' Saki…pero igual, espero verte en el infierno con el tiempo" fue lo último que dijo el 'papa lobo' con un tono cargado de rencor en su voz, mismo que Saki solo se permaneció imperturbable ante lo último dicho por un hombre moribundo

No se tuvo que esperar mucho cuando el misil Sidewinders dio en el blanco del avión MIG volándolo en pedazos y consumiendo en llamas al pobre sujeto y que en vida fuese conocido como el 'papa lobo', ex–líder de un grupo de mercenarios ahora extintos…

Saki solo suspiro a través de su mascar de oxígeno, finalmente la persecución había terminado, pero debía de recordar que aún se encontraba dentro del país de Asran y que no se podía confiar aun mientras se mantuviera adentro, si un grupo de persecución fue destruido no demorarían en venir muchos cuando se diera la noticia, tenían que aprovechar y escapar ahora que podían…

"¡Shin, Mickey! ¿¡Están bien!? Puedo ver salir humo de uno de los dos" hablo Saki preocupado por la suerte de sus pilotos y ahora compañeros de combate

"¡no te preocupes por eso Saki! ¡Mi bebe puede aguantar un poco más, pero el tuyo tampoco se bien! ¡De todas maneras, la frontera está cerca, asi que deberíamos aprovechar e irnos de aquí antes que vengan otros!" hablo Mickey

"¡él tiene razón Saki! ¡Debemos aprovechar ahora que la frontera de ambos lados está cerrada, no hay tropas del otro país del otro lado, pero de seguro están monitoreando todo con sus radares, pero aún podemos buscar una abertura y huir por el desierto! ¡Ya que hay refugiados escapando hacia la frontera y hay vuelos de civiles extranjeros hacia los aeropuertos internacionales, podemos aprovechar eso, mientras los rebeldes se dedican a atacar los puntos estratégicos dentro de Asran!" hablo Shin teniendo conocimiento de esto por haber hecho esto cuando se venía hacia aquí

"¡bien, ya lo dijo Shin! ¡Aprovechemos ahora y huyamos!" dijo Mickey

Saki confirmo esto y después puso rumbo de vuelo fijo hacia la frontera siguiendo a Shin ya que su avión era el único que no botaba humo ni empañaba la vista, detrás de el venia Mickey

Saki solo dio una última mirada detrás de él, al que había sido su país desde que nació, él había salido del país en unas cuantas ocasiones por misiones y negocios concernientes a ampliar su armamento para las tropas de su país, aunque fueron esas ocasiones por poco tiempo, ahora sabía que en esta ocasión seria durante un muy largo tiempo, quizás nunca vuelva…aunque él se había jurado volver quizás esta vez para liberar su país de las garras de su padre que sabía la vendería a los extranjeros de bandera comunista y dejaría a su pueblo en la ruina y eso era algo que no podía permitir, por promesa hacia su madre…

Pero ahora no quería pensar en eso o caería en nostalgia aun cuando ni siquiera estaba fuera de peligro aun, por el momento era escapar seguro de aquí y después vería como se las arreglaría para volver…algún día…

…_**.**_

¿¡Qué dices!? ¿¡Que escaparon!?" hablaba el oficial de radio hacia uno de los operadores, los mismos que habían dictado las órdenes de avistamiento del nuevo avión enemigo hace unas horas

"asi es señor, fueron avistados por unos guardias estacionarios que los vieron desde lejos el pasar la frontera que da al siguiente país por el desierto…además que en cercanías hay unas líneas de vuelos comerciales de gente proveniente de otros países y de gente de Asran escapando, mayormente extranjeros…si los perseguimos" decía el radio operador pero no tuvo que esperar como su oficial superior encargado de las comunicaciones hablo

"¡maldita sea!" rugió el oficial supremamente molesto por eso, no había tampoco comunicación del grupo de aviones enviados al respecto, lo cual eso significaba que los hombres que habían enviado a su misión de seguro estaban muertos o fueron derribados, muy probablemente el 'papa lobo' estaba entre esos…

Y al parecer aunque la misión de tomarse el Área 88 fue un éxito, el derribo o arresto del comandante de la base, Saki Vashtal no pudo concretarse ya que posiblemente fue uno de los que escapo, habían fallado en eso y eso no le gustaría a sus superiores, pero tocaba reportarlo…aunque debía de serenarse, igual Saki Vashtal estaba fuera del país y este había caído y pronto se instauraría el nuevo gobierno, por lo que ya Saki no podría hacer nada…

El oficial solo suspiro y después de frotarse la cara, le hablo al operador de radio "emite esta orden de inmediato a nuestros superiores, las bases mercenarios en su totalidad han sido tomadas o destruidas, en especial la del Área 88…muchos de sus combatientes han caído o detenido por nuestras fuerzas, pero el principal hombre que se buscaba, el comandante del Área 88, el príncipe Saki Vashtal lastimosamente ha eludido todos los cercos y escapado hacia la frontera, imposible continuar su cacería puesto que no hay aviones disponibles cercanos para su persecución y no queremos violar los límites de soberanía del otro país. Es todo" dijo el oficial como salió de la tienda sin poder ocultar su molestia ante esto

"¡atención a la base central! ¡Aquí centro de control de radio y comunicaciones! ¡Tenemos algo que comunicarles! ¡Repito!..." seguía diciendo el radio operador enviando la señal a sus superiores que se estaban tomando la capital en esos momentos

…_**.**_

_Esa misma noche la capital de Asran fue tomada junto con el palacio real y tomando posesión como nuevo rey de Asran, el nuevo soberano rey Abdael le abriría las puertas al comunismo las cuales ansiaban meter mano en el negocio petrolífero de la nación, razón por las cuales estos apoyaron a los rebeldes de Abdael. _

_Un nuevo cambio en política se produjo en aquel país, los capturados entre los que contaban en su mayoría combatientes capturados, fueron obligados algunos a prestar juramento al nuevo reinado que empezaba esa misma noche y que se anunciaba oficialmente a la mañana siguiente. Los que se rehusaban o eran vistos como aquellos amotinadores y que no estaban de acuerdo con el nuevo gobierno instaurado eran inmediatamente ejecutados…_

_Algunos mercenarios capturados al no tener lealtad con el país ni ningún tipo de vínculo eran ejecutados inmediatamente por no serles de utilidad asi como los extranjeros que no habían alcanzado a escapar del país. A la larga se podría decir que todos los intentos del ejercito leales al antiguo rey Zak y los mercenarios pagados, habían sido una lucha en vano…aunque ese no podría ser el caso de una persona que alcanzo a escapar y que en su corazón y mente tendría el regresar nuevamente a comenzar todo desde cero y liberar su país esta vez desde polos opuestos como lo había hecho desde el principio el príncipe Saki Vashtal contra padre Abdael, pero esa es otra historia…_

…_**.**_

Mientras estas cosas sucedían y se daba noticia de esto al día siguiente en todas las noticias del mundo, los pocos sobrevivientes, entre estos los ex–mercenarios del Área 88, entre los que cuentan a Saki Vashtal, el estadounidense Mickey Simón y el japonés Kazama Shin. Habían logrado escapar hacia la frontera, aunque después de avanzar unos kilómetros los aviones de Saki Y Mickey no podían seguir debido a los graves daños que tenían estos por lo que necesario un aterrizaje forzoso en medio del desierto en una zona plana pero cerca de una carretera que los pudieran llevar a algún lado.

Aunque el avión de Shin estaba en buenas condiciones que la de los otros dos, continuar en medio de un país sin autorización podía ser peligroso y podía ser derribado por las fuerzas aéreas de este una vez lo detectaran, por eso y anudado a que aun no quería despegarse de sus compañeros por mucho que contar, decidieron dejar los aviones abandonados y quemarlos para evitar su identificación o rastreo, aunque no tardaría mucho para que el KFIR de Saki y el F14 TOMCAT de Mickey se incendiaran debido a los daños que tenían y que les hacían salir humo de sus agujeros, preferible mejor a que alguien los tuviera y detectasen su llegada aquí.

Luego de que Shin decidiera hacer lo mismo y no esperar para prenderle fuego a su avión, junto a los demás, los tres sujetos caminaron por la carretera del desierto rumbo a que los llevara a algún sitio. Quizás fue la fortuna que un camión que llevaba ganado pasara justo por ahí en ese instante y el conductor decidiera de buena manera el llevarlos a la ciudad o pueblo más cercano y ahí se las arreglarían como pudieran después.

Montándose los tres en la parte trasera, tuvieron que hacer campo con el ganado ahí presente los cuales consistían en cerdos, gallinas y patos. Como pudieron buscaron asiento y por momentos estuvieron en silencio mirando como el paisaje del desierto pasaba ante sus ojos.

No fue hasta que el rubio Mickey Simón decidió hablar, al no ser el tipo de persona que se quedara callado por mucho tiempo "bueno…ya parece que estamos lejos del peligro, ahora si Shin…dinos, ¿Por qué fue que decidistes regresar? Digo, agradezco que lo hayas hecho y nos hayas ayudado de paso a salvarnos…pero es que…no me cabe en la cabeza que lo hayas hecho porque extrañabas el campo de batalla, hasta donde te conozco no eres como nosotros y tenías razones de peso para no volver… ¿Qué cambio entonces?" dijo el rubio estadounidense curioso

Saki también volteo a verlo, aunque no lo demostrara también estaba interesado en lo que fuera a decir Shin, el susodicho mencionado parecía ido mirando hacia los lados mientras el terreno del desierto parecía desaparecer ante sus ojos, luego de suspirar y meditarlo se volteo hacia sus compañeros para responder

"lo hice porque se las debía…el haberme ido de esa forma, no me agrado…el pensar que aquellos con quienes luche lado a lado iban a morir y yo que me había salvado de una manera casi que cobarde…fue en parís cuando comencé a experimentar aquellos síntomas de remordimiento, no por regresar al campo de batalla, sino porque me fui sin la forma en la que quería…de aquellas personas quienes estuvieron a mi lado peleando y batallando, una parte de mí no se sentía a gusto, y no fue cuando me pelee con unas pandillas de allá que me di cuenta…era la forma en que me había ido, si regresaba esta vez aun si no volviera con vida, solo quizás pudiera superar esta sensación de sequedad que me carcomía por dentro…aunque no sé si puedan entenderlo" respondió Kazama Shin haciendo el intento de explicarlo lo mejor que pudo aunque no creía que pudieran entenderlo

Los dos sujetos se quedaron en silencio procesando sus palabras, hasta que fue Mickey el que rompió el silencio solo sonriendo y echándose una pequeña risa que hizo que Shin enarcara sus cejas nuevamente pensando que había de gracioso en lo que dijo

"jaja Shin…creo poder entenderte, ¿acaso pensabas que no podíamos? Nosotros también somos gente que ha pasado por eso Shin, aunque de diferentes maneras o razones a las tuyas, en algún punto se vienen a parecer…algunas veces no podemos explicárnoslas o darle una respuesta lógica a esa sensación de vacío dentro nuestro, aunque muchos psicólogos nos digan o lleguen a una 'verdad' aproximada sobre eso…asi que descuida, lo importante es que nos ayudastes y te debemos la vida, gracias Shin…" dijo Mickey mientras se rascaba la nuca un tanto incomodo por decir esas últimas palabras

Esta fue el turno de Saki para hablar mientras no podía dejar de sonreír igualmente, aunque esta era una sonrisa cálida y sincera "Mickey tiene razón Shin, te entendemos o podemos hacernos una idea sobre eso, pero fuera de las razones que te hayan impulsado a motivar el regresar a ayudarnos, nos terminó salvando la vida, así que gracias Shin" dijo Saki con palabras sinceras

Shin solo quedo mirándolos con sus ojos muy abiertos para luego bajar la mirada apesunbrado "si solo hubiera llegado antes o no me hubiera ido…quizás hubiera podido salvar a muchos más de nuestros compañeros…" decía Shin en voz baja

"oye Shin, vamos…no creo que contigo las cosas hubieran cambiado desde cómo íbamos, nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte o hábil para evitar el no morirse en una guerra o terminar peor…a la larga todos nosotros quizás a excepción de ti, estábamos por nuestra propia voluntad allí peleando…y fue nuestra decisión el quedarnos a luchar junto a Saki y no huir, ya que después de todo, ¿Qué vida podríamos tener afuera? Por lo menos el morir como lo que éramos era algo que no íbamos a dejar pasar…igual ya no se puede hacer nada, ya lo que paso, paso…solo queda el seguir adelante a donde nos lleve el camino…" dijo Mickey como solo puso una expresión solemne para quedarse mirando la carretera que pasaba velozmente a sus espaldas, como si fuera su caso el que estuviera reflexionando luego de decir aquellas palabras

"aun asi…aún no se, tengo miedo de que esté equivocado y en mi haya desarrollado un gusto por los combates y las guerras…eso es algo que no quiero. Quiero regresar a casa con Ryoko y lejos de todo lo que huela a sangre y pólvora…" decía Shin uniformemente

"Shin…eso es algo que solo tú puedes decidirlo. En mi caso pienso regresar a Asran con el tiempo y ver qué puedo hacer para que mi gente este a salvo y cuidar del país de mi madre…luego de que consiga asilo en parís donde reside actualmente mi tío y ahora antiguo rey de Asran, hare todo lo necesario por pelearle a mi padre de ser necesario…como ves no está en mí el deseo de luchar por añorar los combates, solo el cumplir una promesa hecha a una persona importante para mi…quizás en tu caso o Mickey sea parecido" dijo Saki queriendo animar al susodicho japonés

"bueno…al menos en el caso de Shin está mejor que yo en ese aspecto. Al menos él tiene a alguien que lo está esperando, una novia, una nueva vida…en cambio yo, mi hermano debió asumir el negocio de la empresa familiar, y ellos deben de estar bien sin mi…mi novia se casó recientemente y debe ser muy feliz…ciertamente debes aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad que tienes Shin…no todos la tienen, mira mi caso…solo no les des importancia a esos sentimientos que te embargan y vive la vida que ahora se te está dando el recuperar nuevamente como debió ser en un principio" dijo Mickey

Shin Kazama se quedó en silencio unos segundos como si meditara las palabras de sus compañeros, ellos tenían varios puntos razonables en aconsejarle, pensó en ello y en aquellos compañeros que ya no estaban en este mundo…ellos no habían tenido la oportunidad de rectificar o enmendar sus vidas y recuperar el tiempo perdido, los cuales muchos de ellos tuvieron dificultades de readaptarse de nuevo a la vida normal. El tenía la oportunidad ahora de nuevo, había increíblemente sobrevivido a esta nueva batalla que creía no viviría y salvado a los que pudo, ¿ahora que más tenía que hacer? Quizás era hora de regresar y recuperar el tiempo perdido, el tiempo que por culpa de la envidia y celos de un 'amigo' fue que perdió…

Kazama Shin decidió hacer el intento, estaba vivo aun cuando pensó que no regresaría y por ende decidió no hablar con Ryoko cuando estuvo en parís. ¿Qué sentido hubiera tenido hacerlo? Pero ahora las cosas cambiaban…quizás, solo quizás…

"creo que pueden tener razón, deberé de intentarlo cuando pueda el regresar a parís…debo hacerlo y recuperar el tiempo perdido, por mí, por Ryoko, y por aquellos que nunca pudieron superarlo y que perecieron en el intento…debo hacerlo" si dijo a si mismo Shin con uno tono decidido que se reflejaba en su mirada

"qué bueno que lo hayas pensado bien Shin…pero ahora que sé que vas a Paris, quizás podamos ir juntos ya que es mi destino también, debo ir a ver a mi tío que pidió asilo allí…asi que podemos seguir el mismo camino un poco más antes de separarnos ¿Qué dices?" hablo Saki

"por mi está bien, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti Mickey?" preguntó Shin a su amigo rubio

"¿yo? Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer la verdad…si acaso solo el regresar a Norte América, a Nueva York específicamente donde reside mi familia, aunque no sé qué podría que más hacer, al menos sé que por el momento solo quiero estar alejado de los combates y los conflictos" respondió Mickey desinteresadamente

"aunque bien podría acompañarlos en lo que van de camino a Francia, ya que debo hacer puerto en algún sitio cercano para enviarme directo a Nueva York…asi que me tendrán con ustedes un rato más je" termino de acotar Mickey solo sonriendo

"por nosotros está bien Mickey" dijo Saki a lo que el grupo nuevamente quedo en silencio

No había mucho que decir igualmente en este punto, pareciera que todo lo que había de hablar se habló, y cada uno de ellos se quedó en silencio en sus propios pensamientos…cada uno pensando en que podían hacer ahora que seguían con vida y como seria su futuro de ahora en adelante…

El camión los había llevado hasta un pueblo cercano y de ahí habían logrado coger transporte hasta Tel Aviv, una de las ciudad más concurridas y pobladas de Israel, y ahí tratar de conseguir una avión que los llevara rumbo a Francia, a la capital francesa. De ahí el camino de los tres se separarían y cada uno iría por su cuenta a partir de ahora, con la esperanza de no perder contacto y de volverse a ver, quizás algún día, en mejores circunstancias que no fueran los conflictos o las guerras…

…_**.**_

_**Algún tiempo después, ciudad de Paris, Francia…**_

Había pasado un tiempo desde que había tenido noticias de Shin, y una Ryoko Tsugumo se yacía sentada mirando por la ventana de su apartamento en parís. La joven chica de cabello plateado e hija del antiguo presidente de aerolíneas Yamato. Solo pudo más que recostar en una silla con vista a la ciudad, aunque su mirada estaba puesta en la ciudad, la verdad era que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado…en que había sido de Shin, su antiguo prometido y novio, antes de que fuera puesto contra su voluntad en el servicio aéreo y militar mercenario de Asran por culpa de su mejor amigo Satoru Kanzaki quien lo había engañado a él y a todos.

Había hecho lo imposible por tratar de conseguir el dinero suficiente para la liberación de Shin, pero fue en vano al parecer…además parecía que Shin había sido libre de sus obligaciones como piloto mercenario antes de que cayera Asran, es más él, la había llamado y había deducido que estaba en parís por sus palabras…pero inexplicablemente colgó y ella no pudo saber nada más, en los días siguientes ella junto con su padre y su ex-secretaria y confidente Taeko Yasuda….habían ido a distintos lugares en busca de donde podía haber estado Shin y a donde podía haber ido. De hecho fue en la embajada misma donde le confirmaron que Shin había llegado hasta Francia, en parís. Luego de servir de escolta para el viejo rey derrocado de Asran Zak. Eso alegro a Ryoko de sobremanera feliz de que Shin fuera libre finalmente.

Pero luego les habían dicho que al parecer después de una pelea callejera con unos matones y estar encerrado en la jefatura de policía, él había decidido el volver a Asran aun en medio de un estallido de guerra civil y la pronta toma de esta por los rebeldes. Él había partido con el mismo avión en el cual había venido de regreso hacia Asran y esa había sido la última vez que habían sabido de él. Con la instauración reciente del nuevo gobierno de Asran gobernado por el nuevo rey Abdael y apoyado por los comunistas, las noticias procedentes de ese país eran mínimas o pocas. Solo pocos escaparon de ahí y muchos entre soldados del antiguo régimen y mercenarios contratados habían caído o fueron capturados, del resto el futuro de ese país ahora era incierto.

Ryoko no pudo evitar deprimirse después de eso y durante los siguientes días fue asi, ¿Por qué razón Shin que había logrado salir de aquel lugar, ahora quería regresar? No lo entendía…sendas lagrimas no pudieron evitar salir de sus ojos mientras pensaba en ello, aunque en el fondo no quería seguir con eso.

"señorita Ryoko, su padre y yo saldremos a ultimar los detalles de nuestro regreso a Japón… ¿señorita Ryoko?" hablo la mujer de cabello rubio, la ex-secretaria y ahora amiga de ellos, Taeko Yasuda

Ryoko solo se limpió la lágrimas de sus ojos mientras volteaba hacia la mujer mayor "s-si Taeko-san, ya escuche…" dijo la joven mientras no pudo evitar resoplar

Ella no quería volver aun, tenía sendas ganas de quedarse aquí a esperar a Shin si podría regresar en cualquier momento, él había logrado conseguir su número telefónico, ¿no es asi? No será raro que también pudiera haber adivinado su dirección aquí en parís. Pero su padre debía de volver pronto a Japón, para poder recuperar su antiguo puesto como presidente de las aerolíneas Yamato, puesto que le fue arrebatado por Kanzaki pero que tuvo que renunciar a él cuándo la investigación de la policía había arrojado su dinero sucio en la compra de la mayor parte de las acciones de la compañía. Y ella debía de ayudarle en dirigir el mando de la empresa debido a la ya avanzada edad de su padre y quien era la única en quien podía confiar luego de todo el asunto de Kanzaki.

"señorita… ¿aún sigue pensando en eso? Debe de entender que debemos irnos pronto y no podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar noticias que quizás nunca lleguen…lo mejor sería regresar a Japón y esperar allá" hablo loa mujer de cabello rubio

"eso ya lo sé Taeko-san, lo se…pero…aun no puedo evitar el pensar ¿que si espero un poco más aquí y el vuelve? Nunca está de más el tener esperanzas, más si sé que ahora el sigue con vida y estuvo aquí en parís. Entonces aún puede haber una oportunidad de que…" eran las palabras de Ryoko pero ella no pudo terminar la frase

"señorita…" Taeko quería ayudarla y de verdad quería hacerlo, pero todo escapaba de sus manos…solo había una persona que podía ayudarla y esa estaba fuera de su alcance para ello.

"vámonos Taeko, Ryoko quiere estar un momento a solas" eran la voz del padre de Ryoko, el señor Tsugumo. Había estado escuchando todo pero decidió no intervenir ya que entendía el dolor de su hija

"padre" hablo la joven de cabello plateado restregándose sus lagrimas

"Ryoko, se cuánto es tu dolor, yo lo experimente cuando falleció tu madre…pero no debes cerrarte en ti misma, recuerda que aún hay gente que se preocupa por ti hija" hablo el hombre mayor como se sentó a su lado y su hija se apoyó en el

"no sé qué pensamientos habrá tenido Kazama Shin, pero el si en verdad te ama y aún sigue vivo entonces ira a buscarte en donde quiera que estés, de eso estoy seguro" hablo el señor Tsugumo como consoló a su hija acariciando su cabeza y esta solo se desahogó en su hombro

Después de un momento, tanto el señor Tsugumo como su secretaria Taeko se fueron para alistar los trámites y demás para volver a Japón, dejando sola a Ryoko en su apartamento. Ella solo yacía en sus pensamientos, imaginando o pensando que era de su novio, o ahora ex-novio Kazama Shin, y las razones que escucho por las cuales se había ido de regreso a aquel lugar donde fue obligado a ir en primer lugar…¿o acaso eso no era asi?

Su mirada seguía perdida afuera en la popular ciudad de Paris, pero para Ryoko su vista no estaba sujeta en esta mientras sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. Fue cuando un timbre en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. ¿Alguien timbraba? ¿Acaso eran su padre o Taeko-san que se les había quedado algo? Parándose de su silla fue hasta la puerta de su apartamento a ver quién podía ser.

Quedando frente a la puerta de su apartamento Ryoko se enjuago y restregó sus lágrimas, no quería que la vieran llorar si era una persona desconocida o aun que su padre la viera aun asi. Poniendo la mano en el pomo de la puerta y dando un resoplido la abrió para dar paso al exterior…y con ello el ver a alguien a quien nunca creería volver a ver…

Parado allí en frente de ella estaba a la persona que más quería ver y ansiaba, su amado Shin Kazama, no parecía haber cambiado mucho aunque su postura y mirada le parecían más duras que antes, como si su anterior mirada ingenua se hubiera ido, pero eso a ella no le importó en ese momento…sencillamente pregunto ahí parada congelada en la puerta para saber si lo que veía no era una ilusión.

"¿Shin? ¿e-eres tú?" pregunto la joven esperando no ser una ilusión causada por su propia depresión y tristeza

"h-hola Ryoko. Ha pasado un tiempo… ¿C-cómo estás?" respondió el de cabello castaño con algo de torpeza después de tanto tiempo sin verla

Ryoko en ese momento supo que en verdad no era una ilusión, esa torpeza al hablar y referirse a ella eran cosas que ella recordaba de él, y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz con eso al ver que no había cambiado tanto…solo pudo más que lanzar a abrazarse a él para cerciorarse que no fuera realmente un sueño.

Shin la recibió en sus brazos mientras tiraba su saco que llevaba consigo en su hombro, no pudo más que sonreír cuando la tuvo en sus brazos mientras ambos se quedaron allí en el marco de la puerta, abrazados y disfrutando de la sensación de estar ahí juntos y reunidos después de tanto tiempo…

"¡Shin! ¡Eres tú! ¡Finalmente! ¡Finalmente volvistes! ¡Eres tú! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!" hablo la joven Ryoko con lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad en sus ojos

"Ryoko…yo también te extrañe, no sabes cuánto…" hablo el japonés de cabello castaño abrazando fuertemente a la joven como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir nunca mas

"Shin…yo…nosotros…" trataba de decir Ryoko intentando buscar las palabras que quería decirle pero sin saber realmente que decir, era tanta la emoción

"shhh…por el momento invítame a pasar, tenemos mucho de qué hablar" dijo Shin solemnemente

"s-si…tienes razón, pasa" hablo la joven dejando pasar al chico quien con su saco en el cual llevaba todas sus pertenencias entro al apartamento de la chica

Algo tímidos como de la época de antaño cuando se conocieron y salieron juntos la primera vez, Ryoko insto a Shin asentarse en un sillón mientras ella trataba de servirle agua o café pero ante la negativa de él, ella solo se sentó a su lado…ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato, la verdad es que ambos tenían mucho que decir pero no sabían cómo empezar, no fue hasta que Shin fue el primero en hablar

"Ryoko, yo…tengo mucho que decirte pero…no sé cómo empezar, yo…quiero decir, no fue mi culpa el que tuviera que irme, pero fui obligado a…" Shin quería continuar cuando la mano de la chica se posó en la suya apretándosela

"Shin, está bien…ya estás aquí y eso lo más importante…yo quiero saber, realmente quiero saber, pero si no estás listo para contarme yo puedo esperar" se lo dijo de la forma más cálida y amable posible

Shin Kazama solo apretó la mano de la que por tanto tiempo quiso volver a ver, a su amada Ryoko. El solo negó con la cabeza, convencido de lo que tenía que hacer.

"no Ryoko, tu mereces conocer la verdad…solo permíteme recostarme por favor, es una larga historia" le insto Shin a lo que la chica solo asintió permitiéndole que él se recostara en sus piernas como antaño hacían

Y así procedió a contarle su historia desde aquel día que sus caminos se habían separado, como fue que cayo engañado por aquel que llamo una vez su 'mejor amigo' Kanzaki cuando este aprovechándose de él estando ebrio lo vendió a los mercenarios de Asran y cómo fue que obligado tuvo que ir a combatir en un lugar tan infernal cuando él no quería. El cómo aprendió a matar, a derribar aviones enemigos, a destruir tropas enemigas en tierra y atacar blancos cerca de viviendas civiles. Todo con el gran esfuerzo de conseguir el dinero de su liberación de aquel lugar infernal, que parecía no querer dejarlo ir.

También el cómo fue que conoció a compañeros con los que lucho codo a codo y pudo decir que fueron verdaderos amigos, y la mayor prueba fue cuando combatían juntos y algunos eran derribados. Todos con sueños e ilusiones que jamás pudieron cumplir como él. Le menciono a algunos que él conoció, como Mickey Simón quizás el mejor de todos y con él se había llevado mejor, a Saki Vashtal su comandante en jefe del área 88. Y a otros que cayeron como Boris, aquel que le temía a la oscuridad por temor a ver el fantasma de sus compañeros muertos, Nguyen Van Com con quien no se llevó bien en un principio pero aprendió a respetar poco antes que se fuera. Y muchos otros más.

Con cada relato Shin iba sujetándose fuertemente a las piernas de Ryoko mientras sendas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, el contar esos recuerdos suyos tan dolorosos le dolía mucho. Ryoko solo pudo más que abrazarlo y reconfortarlo mientras ella no podía más que sujetarlo con más fuerza tratando de ahogar sus propios sollozos, la historia que le contaba Shin era tan triste y desgarrador que ella quería llorar junto con él.

Después de haber concluido su relato en la parte de que tuvo que regresar a ayudar a sus compañeros, los últimos que podrían quedar con vida a escapar ella, pudo entender porque fue que él no había querido buscarla aun estando en el mismo sitio que ella. Tenía que terminar lo que le angustiaba y poder seguir su camino libre de ataduras y sin sentirse que había huido.

Terminado su relato ella solo acaricio sus cabellos castaños mientras Shin seguía en sus piernas tratando de serenarse, la presencia de su mujer le traía una extraña calma siempre incluso en estos momentos donde solo tuvo que botar todo lo que le dolía del pecho. Finalmente ella pudo hablar

"Shin lo que contastes es una historia muy triste, has sufrido tanto…pero debes de saber que ahora no estás solo y tu dolor es mi dolor ahora también y si necesitas alguna vez algo, si quieres descargarte habla conmigo que yo estaré ahí para ti como lo estuve todos estos años" dijo la chica de pelo plateado

"es verdad, tú debes de haber sufrido también Ryoko, todos estos años sin noticias mías, yo…" dijo Shin tratando de incorporarse pero Ryoko le sostuvo ahí mismo

"no te preocupes por eso, mi dolor es nada comparado con el tuyo, además ya todo termino ¿no es verdad?" le pregunto la chica

"si Ryoko…no me volveré a ir nunca más, te lo prometo" respondió tajantemente como se incorporó hasta quedar cara a cara con su amada y que por fin después de tanto tiempo el poder besarla

Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados mientras el beso duraba más, después de tanto tiempo para Shin fue un sueño por fin volver a tocar los labios de su amada con los suyos después de todo el suplicio que tuvo que pasar para conseguirlo.

Después de todo no muchos van al infierno y de regreso.

_**FIN DEL ONE SHOT**_

_**Notas Finales:**_

_Bueno finalmente he aquí el final de esta historia que ha sido posiblemente la más larga tanto en duración de escritura como de texto que he hecho hasta la fecha. Aunque creo que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena al ser quizás la primera escritura que hago para este Fandom de Área 88, algo que es casi mínimo y no hay ninguna historia de esta magnífica serie clásica en español. Pues bien, decidí arriesgarme hace casi un año en la escritura de una historia que pudiera llenar el vacío que tuve al terminar de ver los Ovas Ochenteras de la serie clásica del cual este relato toma parte y del cual estoy seguro en afirmar que esta adaptación es superior a la nueva adaptación del nuevo milenio. Aunque sigo prefiriendo el manga por supuesto. Muchos de los hechos, situaciones planteadas en escenarios y personajes son por supuesto tomadas de los Ovas para evitar confusiones quienes no hayan visto más allá de ellas o jugado su famoso videojuego de los 80 por la cual se hizo conocida como "UN squadron" para los nostálgicos de aquellos tiempos._

_En si para quienes hayan visto aquellos magníficos ovas hechos por Pierrot en sus buenos tiempos, sabrá que el final de los ovas fue inconcluso y se dejó a la deriva, dejando a la imaginación lo que paso con los personajes de la obra que tanta simpatía me dieron. Pues bien esta sería mi "versión" de lo que creo seria el final "perfecto" para la historia aunque igual todavía no me convence, por tanto escribiré y subiré pronto otro final alternativo a este, por mientras pueden disfrutar de esta historia y que ojalá más Fandom de lenguaje español se anime a escribir más sobre esta serie sea de cual medio, de los ovas, de la serie del 2000 o del manga, no importa siempre y cuando traten._

_Para curiosidades la fecha del 15 de agosto de 1986 fue elegida por mí ya que fue oficialmente la fecha de salida de la tercera y última ova de Área 88 en los 80, ya que debido a las contradicciones entre adaptaciones de manga, ovas y anime, no se tenía una fecha específica de los hechos ocurridos en la serie en plena guerra fría aun cuando el desarrollo de los eventos se desarrollara en un lugar ficticio del medio oriente llamado Asran. Por lo que ya saben._

_Quizás no obtenga ningún Reviews con esta historia al ser prácticamente una serie desconocida para el público actual pero hago lo que me gusta al tratar de poner un pequeño granito de arena en esto. Igual subiré más historias en este Fandom que me ha gustado tanto junto con el de Gundam UC, ya que ambos se lo merecen._

_La investigación sobre los aviones de guerra y sus diferentes partes y sus movilidades como maniobras aéreas de combate y evasión sí que fueron difíciles y hasta harteras de describir, pero también muy pedagógico, ¿Quién dice que al escribir no aprendes algo? Espero no haberme equivocado en nada y haber representado bien los distintos modelos de aviones de guerra así como las maniobras y tácticas de combate de estos poderosos aviones, y que ojala ningún estratega táctico militar o diseñador de aviones de guerra me critique mucho si me equivoque en algo, ya que es mi primera vez que escribo esto xD…_

_Sin mas no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido, no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho, una gran opinión/critica vale siempre y cuando sea para ayudar y aportar y no insultar, gracias. _


End file.
